


Hours Before Twilight

by InquisitorDovah



Series: Shadows of the Desert [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Child Link (Legend of Zelda), Dark Past, Depression, Economics, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Gerudo Culture, Getting to Know Each Other, Good Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), Hylian bigotry, Infertility, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Parent Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), Plot Twists, Politics, Post-Ocarina of Time, Pregnancy, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sequel, Tags Are Hard, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InquisitorDovah/pseuds/InquisitorDovah
Summary: Disaster has been averted and Aeris and Ganondorf return to the desert with newly signed trade agreements that will secure trade with Hyrule and the future of the Gerudo.But, there is still so much left to do and so many lessons to learn.Tensions rise as Aeris and Ganondorf learn that there is more to ruling a nation than leading its people and more is expected of them than they realize.Details about Aeris’ past come to light and everything she thinks she knows is turned on its head and the return of a familiar face complicates things more than anyone was prepared for.Aeris takes these hurdles in stride, but there’s only so much a person can take before they break.(The direct sequel to In the Shadow of the Colossus)
Relationships: Ganondorf/Original Character(s)
Series: Shadows of the Desert [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591735
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Circle in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Sequel to "In the Shadow of the Colossus"
> 
> It took me a little longer than expected to start working on this and I can't promise routine updates but I'm dedicated to seeing this to the end!
> 
> As always comments and kudos give me life 
> 
> Now let's dive back into our trashcan!

The desert heat was something that she was used to now.

The desert sand was part of her daily life.

The Gerudo were her people, even if she wasn't born amongst them.

Their king was her husband and she loved him dearly.

But, their king also happened to be a giant idiot at times. 

She had watched him stress and fawn over the new trade agreements with Hyrule for weeks after their return from the neighboring kingdom. He didn't sleep, he didn't eat, and he was mentally and physically exhausted. 

"Love, please come lay down," Aeris stood behind Ganondorf where he sat at his desk rubbing his shoulders lightly. "There's nothing more you can do right now," 

Ganondorf laid his head back to rest on her chest and sighed. "There is always something to be done," 

"Well, right now that something is getting some rest," Aeris dug her fingers into a particularly tense spot in his shoulders drawing a low groan from him. 

"If you keep doing that I'll do anything you want," He sighed and slid further down in the chair as she kneaded the thick muscles of his shoulders.

"Anything?" She leaned so that he could see her face and waggled her eyebrows drawing a soft chuckle from him. 

"Anything within reason," He scolded her jokingly as he allowed her to guide him from his seat and toward their shared bed. 

"You're no fun," She laughed lightly as she pulled him onto the soft surface and motioned for him to lay down. "You need to loosen up, love," 

He eyed her warily as he laid back on the bed and she motioned for him to roll onto his stomach. "I don't know if I like where this is going," 

She laughed as she moved to straddle his hips and slowly ran her fingers up his spine until she was leaned over his shoulder enough to whisper in his ear. "Relax love," 

He shuddered under her touch as she kissed his temple lightly and she would be damned if she let this moment get away from her. She kissed slowly along his shoulder and down his spine as she ran her fingers over the thick bands of muscles that made up his back. "I've got you," 

She dug her thumbs into a knot just above his hips drawing a strangled scream from him that turned into a soft moan as she slowly worked over the tense muscle until she was satisfied with her work and moved up to the next area that needed her attention. 

She made her way up the expanse of his back working out knots and relishing in the soft sounds he was making beneath her. He needed this and she was happy to provide the service.

Once she reached his shoulders she shifted so she could use both hands to work the tenseness out of the right one before moving to the left. Once she was satisfied she pushed his thick crimson hair away from his neck and gently began rubbing her thumbs along his vertebra until she felt him tense under her hands. 

"Here?" She prodded the area in question with her fingers tips drawing a soft groan from him as he nodded ever so slightly. 

She placed both hands firmly on either side of his neck with her thumbs on either side of his spine and applied slow even pressure. He squirmed under her until she jerked his head to the left and a resounding crack filled the room and his head fell limply onto their pillows. She chuckled as she manipulated his head and tweaked it back to the right until she heard another satisfying pop followed by a low groan. She rubbed his neck gently as he continued to let out a long low moan.

"Are you alive?" She pulled her hands away from him as he nodded and mumbled something into the pillows. "What was that?" 

She leaned closer and her ebony hair fell around them shielding them from the outside world. He turned his head just enough for her to catch a glimpse of one of his golden eyes and swallowed thickly. "I think I love you," 

She sat back still straddling his hips and laughed. A true laugh that neither of them had heard in ages it seemed. "Well, I would hope so," 

He shifted enough to grab a hold of her hips so that he could flip to lay on his back with her sitting on his chest. Once they were settled he lifted a hand to lightly trace the edge of her jaw. His usually intense golden eyes were soft as he looked up at her. "Never doubt that I love you," 

Ever since their trip to Hyrule, he had been working double-time to make sure she knew how much he appreciated her. Their small fight the night before they had left the neighboring country had shaken him more than he had let on and when she had raced after that boy in the market he had almost been sure that she was gone for good. 

She caught his hand in hers and held it close to her face. She said nothing as he pulled her to lie next to him. She didn't need to, they had come to a silent agreement that something had happened in Hyrule and he wouldn't push the subject further. Even if it pained him to not know what had left her so shaken. 

She buried her head into his side and gripped the edge of his robe tightly between her fingers. "You would never hurt me, right?" Her voice trembled as she slowly looked up at him.

He caught her chin in his fingers and lifted her gaze to him. "If the day ever comes that I purposefully hurt you, I've gone insane and need to be put down," 

She gave him a shaky smile as his intense golden gaze bore through her. "I think Nabooru can handle that," 

He chuckled softly and loosened his grip on her. "I wouldn’t doubt it," 

The amber gem that sat between his brows was cool against her skin as he pressed his forehead gently against her own. They laid in silence until a small snore rumbled deep in his throat, she snuggled closer to his chest and closed her eyes. 

They both needed to rest. 

\- - ┈┈∘┈˃̶༒˂̶┈∘┈┈ - -

Her eyes fluttered open as a bright ray of sunlight danced across her face rousing her from her slumber. She moved to stretch but found that she was unable to move from her current position. An iron grip kept her locked in place against a firm surface that rose and fell with each breath she took. 

She struggled to lift her head off of the surface enough to take in her surroundings and smiled softly as she realized that she was laying on top of Ganondorf and his arms were wrapped tightly around her middle keeping her trapt against him. 

She took a moment to observe his face, he always looked so peaceful when he slept. She smiled broadly as a loud snore ripped through the otherwise silent room. He always argued with her that he didn't snore and she loved teasing him about it. 

"Gan," She wiggled against his hold enough so she could reach his face. "Love," 

She kissed the end of his nose and he jolted awake with a loud snort. "Wha!" His grip on her tightened enough to force the air from her lungs.

"You were snoring love," She coughed as he looked up at her groggily. 

"Was not," He closed his eyes and laid his head back against the pillows

She loved how gruff his voice was when he was first waking up before he got his wits about him and he slid into his everyday kingly cadence and the fact that she was the only person that got to see him like this made it all the more special. She blinked at him slowly, his breathing had evened out and his mouth was opened slightly making him look like a teenager again. 

She shook her head lightly and kissed the end of his nose again giggling softly as his face twitched. He cracked his eyes open and growled softly. "What do you want?" 

"It's time to get up," She would have loved to stay in bed with him all day but they had things to do, the tribe wasn't going to run itself. 

He rolled them so that they were laying on their sides and tucked her tightly against his chest. "Not yet," 

"Gan, we have to meet with the elders," His eyes snapped open and he groaned loudly as he released her from his grip and flopped back onto his back.

"Why did you have to remind me of that?" He flicked his eyes back to her. "You know I've been dreading that for weeks," 

"Yes, because I've so been looking forward to it," She propped her head up with her arm and rolled her eyes at him. 

Ganondorf may be the king, but the council of elders still held a considerable amount of power over the tribe and acted as advisors to the acting leader. Whether that be Ganondorf or the vai that was acting as chieftess during those periods of time between kings. 

The council had been pressuring them into a meeting with them ever since they returned from their trip to Hyrule, it was strange that they wanted to meet with both Aeris and Ganondorf though. Most of the time they only met with Ganondorf. 

"We have some time before the meeting though," She scooted closer to him and traced her fingers in a circular pattern on his slightly exposed chest. "We cou-" 

She didn't have time to finish her sentence before he took her by the hips and easily flips them so that he was straddling her thighs. "Do you want to finish that thought?" He loomed over her with a predatory grin. "Little Hylian," 

She sneered up at him. "And if I do?" 

He bowed his head closer to her until she could feel his breath puff against her face. "You kno-" 

The door to their room burst open causing the pair of them to jump apart. "Rise and shine!" Nabooru stood in the doorway with a manic grin on her face. "Glad to see you two are just as disgusting as ever," 

"Nabs, what the hell?" Aeris scrambled to grab her robe while Ganondorf sat up on the edge of the bed visibly fuming. 

"The elders sent me to get you two lovebirds," Nabooru pointed out into the hall with her thumb. 

Aeris threw her robe on as she stepped off the edge of the bed and gave Ganondorf a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "Give us a minute to get ready, please," 

Nabooru threw her hands in the air and backed out of the room. "Alright, but I'll be in the hall so no funny business you two," 

Once the door closed Aeris chuckled and wrapped her arms around Ganondorf's shoulders. "Let's get this over with," She kissed him on the temple and pulled him to his feet. "The sooner the better," 

He nodded in agreement and swept her into his arms. "We'll finish this later," He placed a soft kiss on her lips and lowered her back to the floor. Aeris slipped into a simple full-length skirt and bandeau top with traditional Gerudo designs embossed onto the fabric white Ganondorf slipped into is usual cream-colored robes. 

"Here," Ganondorf turned to her holding her simplest circlet in his hands. It was made of tiny golden chains that held a small amber gem between her brows, meant to mimic the gems the Gerudo wore. She ducked her head so he could settle the delicate piece of jewelry onto her head. 

"Thank you," She stood on her tiptoes to place a small kiss on his cheek. 

He swiped his thumb over her cheek "Let's not keep them waiting any longer," 

She nodded and made her way out into the hall where Nabooru was leaning against the wall opposite their door. 

"Took you long enough," Nabooru kicked off of the wall and motioned for Aeris and Ganondorf to follow her through the fortress toward the council chamber. Ganondorf held Aeris' hand lightly in his own as they made their way through the fortress and greeted each via they passed with a warm smile. 

Nabooru paused before the doors to the council chambers and turned to make sure that Aeris and Ganondorf were still behind her and then pushed the doors open. 

The council was waiting for them within and Aeris trembled lightly as they stepped into the large circular room, six Gerudo of varying ages turned toward them and Aeris froze before Ganondorf squeezed her hand gently boosting her confidence to continue forward. 

Ganondorf bowed his head and Aeris followed suit. "Goeiah, Ghaeih," He addressed the two vai in the center of the room that could almost be mistaken for Koume and Kotake. They were the only other twins amongst the Gerudo and were the oldest members of the council. "Might I ask why this meeting has been called?" 

Kulori stepped forward and Aeris was happy to see the vai that had trained her, it put her mind at ease to know that at least one of the members of the council would be on her side if sides were being chosen. "We apologize for interrupting your very busy schedules but there is a matter that must be addressed," 

"And what would this matter be?" Ganondorf's grip on her hand tightened and she gently tapped her fingers on the back of his hand. 

"You two have been married for two years now, Yes?" Amearu spoke up, Aeris wasn't as familiar with her but she had always seemed like a sensible vai. 

"Almost three now," Aeris looked up confused as to what their marriage had to do with anything. 

"Almost three," One of the twins, Aeris wasn't sure which, seemed to mull over the time frame. 

"Then we must call something into question," The other twin stood and Aeris took a shaky breath as the vai approached them. 

“Are you going to continue being cryptic or are you going to tell us what the issue is?” Ganondorf was becoming visibly agitated and Aeris was quickly becoming more and more nervous. 

The twin that was approaching them stopped just short of them and looked directly into Aeris’ eyes.

"Why have you not produced an heir?"


	2. Dust in Your Pocket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys I know we kinda just jumped right into some drama but I promise things won’t stay super amped up for long. I just felt like some stuff that didn’t really get addressed in the first book needed to be addressed real fast and then we should ease into some domestic fluff before the real stuff starts happening. So, hang in there with me we’ll figure this out.
> 
> Also a quick warning for this chapter. There are mentions of stillbirth and miscarriage in this chapter because Aeris really needs to come to terms with some past trauma if you are uncomfortable with this I am so sorry and feel free to skip this chapter and I promise that I will give a warning before any chapter that has any mentions of possible triggers.
> 
> And in other news, I turned 21 recently and may have been slightly drunk while writing half of this chapter so I apologize for any mistakes that I may have missed.

The braziers in the council chambers crackled softly as Aeris stood frozen staring into Goeiah’s golden eyes. She was pretty sure it was Goeiah anyway, she had always been the more straightforward of the two. The older woman quirked a brow as Aeris pulled her hand from Ganondorf’s grip in an attempt to hide her now trembling hands. 

“Are you going to answer me?”

Aeris's breath caught in her throat as an image of a lifeless bundle in a Hylian midwife’s arms hit her like a runaway horse. She turned to look at Ganondorf silently praying that he would have an answer for the woman in front of them, but he looked just as dumbfounded as she felt. 

“Goeiah, sister, let us discuss this calmly,” Ghaeih tried to defuse the situation. “I’m sure that there is a reasonable explanation,” 

The other council members nodded in agreement and Goeiah turned to return to her sister’s side. “Reasonable or not, there are certain… duties… our dear queen has apparently neglected,” The words shot through Aeris like an arrow aimed directly at her heart. “It is well known that the king is expected to have a large family, a family that should have been started soon after the wedding,” 

Aeris brought a hand to her stomach as she battled the sudden burst of emotion that overtook her senses. She was barely aware of Ganondorf stepping forward and arguing in their defense as a low droning filled her ears. 

Her fingers danced lightly over the place on her abdomen that had at one point been littered with zigzagging scars. Now only the memories remained of the life she hadn’t had time to mourn. It was her own fault, of course, she had purposefully never allowed herself to mourn there had been more pressing matters at hand, but now there was nothing holding back the emotions that had been constantly churning in the back of her mind. 

She was fighting a losing battle against the urge to break down in front of the other people in the room with her. There was no way that she would be able to explain, there was no suitable explanation she could give. 

A gentle hand was laid on her shoulder snapping her out of the fog that had clouded her mind and she slowly turned to see Nabooru. “Are you alright?” 

Aeris tried to speak but the words died in her throat only to be replaced with a ragged sob. The dam she had tried so hard to put up around her emotions broke and she sank to the ground with her arms wrapped around herself. A murmur traveled through the room as Aeris curled into herself, raw pain echoed across the walls with each broken sob that left her trembling form. She was more than crying, this was the kind of desolate sobbing that spoke of unspeakable loss and made the others in the room shuffle uncomfortably as they watched her rock back and forth desperately clinging to herself. 

She felt someone sink to the ground next to her and she reached blindly toward them, not caring who it was. Nabooru gently stroked her hair and whispered soft empathetic words as her best friends, her sister clung to her like a child, not caring about the tears that were slowly soaking through her clothes. 

“Are you happy now?” She hissed as she looked back toward the council members. 

The members of the council were obviously confused as they observed the display before them but said nothing, choosing instead to silently observe. Ganondorf took a tentative step forward, he had never seen Aeris like this before and his heart ached to see her so torn apart. He had no idea what could be causing her such anguish and the fact that she hadn’t confided in him added to his concern. 

“Will someone please tell us what the meaning of this is?” Goeiah stood firmly in place with a scowl etched across her face. 

“I-” Aeris tried to choke out a response, her lungs were burning with effort as she struggled to breath. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” She buried her face further into Nabooru’s lap, clinging desperately to the last thing keeping her grounded. “I tried, I tried so hard,” 

The room fell silent as another ragged sob ripped itself from Aeris's chest. Nabooru’s grip around her friend tightened and she looked toward Ganondorf, whose mouth was slightly agape as he tried to understand the words that had just left his wife’s mouth. 

“There was nothing I could do,” Each word was accented by a large intake of air followed by a shuddering breath. 

“I lost her,”

The council took in a collective breath. “Is this the reason you pushed to return from Hyrule so quickly?” 

Aeris didn’t answer the question and Nabooru rose with her cradled easily against her chest. “I’m taking her back to her room before you can humiliate her any further,” 

Nabooru glared dangerously at the members of the council before turning and carrying the distraught woman in her arms out of the room.

Ganondorf watched silently as his second in command carried his wife from the room his gaze lingered on the door long after they were gone until he turned to the council with rage in his eyes. 

\- - ┈┈∘┈༒┈∘┈┈ - - 

Murmurs spread through the fortress as Nabooru carried a sobbing Aeris through the halls and rumors began flying as Ganondorf's rage echoed across the limestone walls. 

Nabooru ignored the stares and whispers as she shielded Aeris from the outside world. The woman in her arms was in no shape to deal with any further accusations. She didn't stop until she reached the sanctuary of Aeris and Ganondorf's bed chambers, she almost sent someone to get Urora but decided that their mother could be filled in later once things had settled down. 

As she pushed the door to Aeris's rooms open she took a moment to appreciate what the woman had done with the place. When Aeris had first moved into Ganondorf's quarters after the wedding the rooms had been a nearly blank canvas of creams and muted colors. Now, warm tones of yellow and orange filled the room alongside accents of coral and teal. 

Nabooru carefully made her way across the room to the bed that was almost entirely covered with pillows and blankets of varying shades of orange and yellow. She carefully sat Aeris down on the soft surface, the woman had stopped crying but refused to make eye contact.

"I don't-" She had no idea where to even begin. "I'm not sure what to say," 

"Then don't say anything," Aeris absentmindedly wiped a tear from her cheek. "There's nothing to say anyway," 

"I'm sorry," Nabooru took Aeris's hands into her own. "I didn’t realize that you were still so broken up about…” 

“Neither did I,” Aeris pulled her hands away from Nabooru and moved to pull one of the blankets around her shoulders. 

The pair fell into silence, both of them unsure of how to continue the conversation. Nabooru reached to lay a gentle hand on Aeris's thigh only for the woman to turn her body away and curl even tighter into the blankets she had buried herself into. 

“Do you want me to go get mom?” Even if Urora didn’t remember the incident she was the only person that had been with Aeris and Nabooru was sure that her presence would be a welcome relief for the woman. Aeris shrugged and slid further into the embrace of the blankets, Nabooru nodded softly and rose from the bed. 

“Alright, I’ll be right back,” Nabooru hated seeing Aeris like this, and she should have known that Aeris wasn’t as alright as she had seemed. No one would be alright after going through half of the things that Aeris had been through.

As she closed the door to the room behind her Ganondorf turned the corner at the end of the hall with a scowl still etched across his face. He paused as he saw Nabooru and his face softened, his pace slowed until they met in the middle of the hall. He was silent for a moment as if he was trying to find the words he needed. 

“Did you know?” Nabooru’s heart sank as his voice cracked.

“I did,” His normally stoic demeanor melted away as he closed his eyes and turned his head away from her.

“Why didn’t she tell me,” He was struggling to keep himself composed as he continued. “I could have… I might have been able to-”

“Stop,” Nabooru put her hands firmly on his shoulders bringing his attention back to her. “Don’t do that to yourself,” She brought her hands up to cup his face gently in her hands. “There was nothing you could have done, these things happen. It’s horrible and I can’t imagine the pain that either of you are feeling right now, but Aeris is in a bad place,” His eyes flicked toward the door to their room. “I’m not saying that your pain is worth any less than hers, but she needs you more than I think she ever has before,” 

Nabooru paused as hurried footsteps echoed down the hall and Urora rounded the corner with a look of confusion and concern on her face, she must have heard the rumors already flying around the fortress. “She needs all of us right now,” Nabooru let go of his face and motioned toward the closed door. “Now go be with her, I’ll fill mom in,” 

Ganondorf silently thanked Nabooru with a small nod. He didn’t know when Nabooru had become the most emotionally mature of them but he was thankful for her insight. He took a deep breath and slowly pushed the door to their room open.

Upon first glance the room was empty, it wasn’t until he looked closer that he realized that the mound of blankets on the bed was concealing Aeris from view. He silently made his way to the bed and easily scooped Aeris into his arms while keeping her securely wrapped in the blankets. She didn’t move or make any noise as he settled into the bed with her cocoon held against his chest. 

The faint crackling of burning candles was the only sound that permeated the thick silence that settled over the room. Aeris buried her head further into the blankets, anxiety clawed at the back of her mind slowly eating at her the longer they sat in silence. When she finally mustered the courage to look up from the safety of the blankets Ganondorf was staring blankly at the far wall and her heart broke. 

There was so much emotion in his eyes, more than she had ever seen, and the weight of the lie that was being spun came crashing down around her. She tried to stifle the broken sob that was threatening to slip out of her mouth but it was too much. The dam broke again and she threw her arms around his neck pulling him down to her. 

His arms slowly tightened around her and he buried his face into her hair. He murmured soft words against her hair, encouraging her to let it out and reassuring her that she was alright. 

“I’m sorry,” Her words were muffled by the blankets and she wasn’t sure that he had heard her until he slowly lifted her chin up toward him.

“Stop apologizing,” He cradled her face gently in one of his large palms. “You didn’t do anything wrong,” 

She wanted to believe him so badly, but some small voice in the back of her mind told her that he was wrong. She was lying, lying about when the loss had happened and that overrode everything. “But,”

“But, nothing,” He shushed her and softly touched his forehead to hers. “I just wish you would have told me about it sooner,” 

“Sorry,” Her voice was tiny and hushed. “You were so busy I didn’t want to bother you with it,” 

He pulled his head back as if she had burned him. “You didn’t want to bother me?” 

She shrank back away from him trying to make herself as small as possible, the lie was slowly eating at her, but she couldn’t tell the truth. The truth would be the end of everything she knew, everything she had worked so hard for. 

He slowly blinked down at her and then pulled her forcefully against his chest, crushing her in a rock hard embrace. “I should have been paying more attention to you,” She choked back another sob as she wrapped her arms around him trying to bring him even closer. “I should be the one apologizing to you, I should have known that something was wrong after you snapped at me that day,” 

Aeris had nearly forgotten about the spat that resulted in their return to the desert. It had been more about her insecurities than anything, but it would be easier to just let him think what he wanted about it. 

They lapsed into another bout of silence but this one was much more comfortable. Aeris felt more secure than she had in weeks as she laid there in his arms listening to the sound of his breathing. The exhaustion that always followed tears finally caught up with her and as she drifted into unconsciousness she felt like the two of them could handle anything life or the Goddesses could throw at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha yeah that's not gonna happen sorry Aeris.
> 
> No but seriously this one is going to be much darker... I want to tackle some more of the political side of things in this one and the aftermath of the timeline changing so be prepared.
> 
> The art for this chapter:  
> [The Comfort of a Friend](https://pin.it/7xKDrQf)
> 
> Also, question, would you rather the link to the art be at the beginning or end of the chapter? 
> 
> Because I'm chill with pretty much anything so let me know


	3. Linger Longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update I kind of lost this story for a little bit, but I'm dedicated to seeing it through to the end!

The Gerudo cherished life above all else. Every single life was precious and they mourned every loss as a whole. As the news of the loss of their future princess made its way through the limestone halls of the fortress a dark cloud fell over the desert. 

Aeris was never alone these days, either Nabooru or Urora kept a constant vigil over her, making sure she ate and slept as she should during the day. While Ganondorf held her through the night, sometimes so tightly it pulled all the air from her lungs. She didn't mind though, having him close was a comfort and she knew that it was helping him through the pain he was feeling as well. 

It was rare for her to be seen outside of her chambers, but when she did emerge with Nabooru or Urora in tow the Gerudo they encountered regarded her with silent concern and compassion. They cared greatly for her both as one of them and their queen.

The days Aeris made the trip to the healer were the worst though. She could feel the eyes of everyone around her following her as she passed. They knew where she was going and they knew why.

"Aeris," Nabooru placed a gentle hand on the smaller woman's arm pulling her from her dark thoughts. "Come on we're going to be late," 

They rounded a corner and the faint smells of various herbs and medicines became noticeable. Aeris hated the smells. They burned her nose and gave her a headache, but her trips to the healer were necessary.

An excited cry echoed down the hall and Aeris's heart sank to her toes as a young Gerudo rounded a corner with a smile nearly splitting her face in two. 

The girl's face fell as she spotted Aeris and Nabooru. She hung her head and kept her eyes averted from Aeris's.

"Exciting news?" Aeris bit back the rage that had bubbled up into her chest. 

"Yes," The girl whispered as she fidgeted for a moment clearly uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, I—"

"No," Aeris took the girl's hands into her own and smiled at her softly. "Be happy, go and share your news," 

The girl's smile returned and she brought Aeris into a tight embrace before darting down the hall and disappearing around a corner.

"That was a good step," Nabooru sounded hopeful as she gently guided Aeris toward the healer’s chamber.

"I know," 

Amearu was waiting for them outside of her door as they approached. The elderly Gerudo held an air of grace and beauty that only years of working with delicate mixtures of herbs and tonics could bestow. "How are you feeling today?" 

Aeris's care was passed from Nabooru to Amearu and she allowed herself to be guided into the room Amearu used to practice her craft. It was one of the few rooms in the Fortress with multiple windows, allowing a nice cool breeze to sweep through the room. Various herbs in varying stages of dehydration were hanging from the ceiling and incense was always burning. 

She was led to a low table surrounded by plush pillows and she lowered herself onto one of them as the healer poured a cup of tea. 

"Fine,"

The older woman sighed heavily. "Are we going to keep playing this game?" She placed a steaming cup in front of Aeris and seated herself across from her. 

Aeris shrugged as she idly stirred the liquid in the cup before her. 

"Depends," 

"Well then," Amearu leaned heavily against the table. "We might as well start with the big question. Have you resumed certain activities?"

"I'm not on bed rest anymore," Aeris sipped the amber liquid, it had an airy calming taste. 

Amearu sighed and sat her own cup down on the table. "Sex, Aeris. Have you had sex yet?" 

The younger woman choked as an image of heated kisses being pressed against her stomach flashed through her mind. 

"I'll take that as a yes," The older Gerudo chuckled lightly. "Any anxiety from that?" 

"N-no," She composed herself and tried to wipe away the tea that had spilled from her nose. "It was hard at first though, I didn't want him to touch me," She bowed her head in shame as she spoke.

"That's a perfectly normal reaction." The elder Gerudo smiled softly. "Now, are you ready to start trying again?"

Aeris's breath caught in her chest. Was she? Would she ever be? 

"I have to be," It was her duty as queen to produce at least one viable heir.

"Good," Amearu rose from her seat and began digging through one of several cabinets full of vials. "Now, it took me a while to find a combination of herbs that should help you. I ended up having to reach out to a Hylian midwife, is that the term?" 

Aeris nodded as the woman turned to her with a questioning glance. 

"Anyway, apparently it's perfectly normal for Hylians to struggle when it comes to conception. It can often take years before a couple is successful," The healer finally pulled a small box from the cabinet and turned back to Aeris. "This is nettle leaf, wildberry leaf, and oat straw. Drink a cup up this tea every night and it should help move the process along," 

Aeris took the box and stared at it. "Thank you," She rose from her seat at the low table and bowed to the older woman. “When do you want to see me again?” 

“No more scheduled visits,” Amearu smiled mischievously. “You’ll know when it’s time to come and see me again,” Aeris blushed as she was pushed toward the door and out into the hallway. 

She rotated the box in her hands slowly as the door was closed behind her. Was it really that simple? A few herbs could fix all of her problems? Or was it more of a mental thing, something simply meant to make her feel better?

She sighed deeply and looked up to take in her surroundings. Nabooru was gone, not that Aeris needed her there. She was an adult more than capable of walking herself back to her room, but there was something comforting about knowing that she wasn’t alone. 

The sound of footsteps approaching drew her attention away from the box in her hands. She lifted her gaze from the box and met Ganondorf’s eyes as he rounded the corner. He froze as he saw her, he was wearing his leather armor and his hair was pulled back into a loose bun. He had likely come from the training grounds, but why was he in this part of the fortress?

“I-,” He took a step toward her. “I told Nabooru that I would walk you back today, is that alright?” 

She smiled softly. “As if you needed to ask,” She tucked the box against her chest and extended her free hand to him. 

He took her hand gently and linked their arms together and slowly led her back through the halls toward their room. “Are you sick?” 

She looked up to see him eyeing the box in her hand curiously and laughed softly. “No.” She opened the lid to show him the dried herbs inside. “These are supposed to help-” She stopped unsure of how to finish her sentence. “Help us have a baby,” 

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked down at her slowly. “Are you ready for that?” He knelt down so that they were eye to eye. “I don’t want to move too quickly, we can wait for things to happen naturally,”

She kissed the end of his nose softly. “I’m ready,” She closed the box and tucked it back under her arm. “Besides, Amearu said it could still take a while even with these,”

Aeris let out a startled shriek as she was suddenly lifted into the air and spun in a circle. She was silenced by his lips engulfing hers in a passionate kiss. When he pulled away he took a moment to simply look into her eyes and smile, these moments were slowly becoming few and far between. Moments where he could just take her in and remember why he had fallen in love with her. 

Her laughter filled the air as he playfully threw her over his shoulder and began the journey to their room. He smiled softly to himself and reminded himself that he would do anything to hear that laughter again.


	4. Island in the Sun

Aeris sat near an open window listening as the Gerudo slowly began stirring and the first hints of orange and pink crept into the sky. 

A small chill washed over her and she raised the steaming mug in her hands to her lips to chase away the lingering chill in the air. The tea that Amearu had given her was bitter but manageable when a heaping spoon of honey was added. 

She settled the mug against her knee and hummed happily as Ganondorf joined her and ran his fingers through her hair. "You should come with me today," His voice carried weight even though it was barely more than a whisper against her ear. "Get out of this room and into the sunlight," 

"What's today again?" Her mind had been foggy these last few days, a side effect of the tea but perfectly normal according to Amearu.

"Nabooru and I are going to the gorge to observe the planning of the new marketplace," Aeris nodded softly as he tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. 

They had decided that along with the new trade agreements a new market would be built outside of the Fortress gates so that there would be no limits on who could trade with the Gerudo. Men and women alike would be welcome to show their wares and browse those of others. 

"That sounds lovely," She smiled softly and finished the last of her tea. The last sip always made her crinkle her nose in disgust, but Amearu had made it very clear that every drop was vital to the tea working as it should. 

"Starlight will be happy to see you," Ganondorf took the mug from her and helped her to her feet.

She nodded, unable to find the right words to respond with. It had been far too long since she had made her way to the stables to care for her companion. Gilt built up in her chest as she thought of the golden mare, she would have to stop by the kitchens and steal a handful of sugar cubes to give to the horse.

The pair lapsed into silence as they dressed for the day. Ganondorf silently helped Aeris into her skirt, a habit that had formed when she had been unable to get herself out of bed much less dress herself. She in turn tied the front of his robes and made sure that the collar of the fabric was straight and she smoothed any rumples that appeared. 

Her fingers lingered on the hem of his collar, there was so much she wanted to say to him. So much that she needed to say, to try and make it up to him. The words she needed wouldn't come to her so she settled for a soft smile and the words that always came to her when she looked at him.

"I love you," 

He chuckled softly as she blushed. They had spoken at the same time, their words blended together creating a melody uniquely their own. 

He kissed her softly happy to see her slowly returning to her usual self, returning to the woman he had fallen in love with. 

She let him linger, reveling in his embrace. Soaking up every minute she could, trying to make up for lost time.

He hummed against her lips as his hand gripped her waist and pulled her closer to him. "We have a while before the sun rises," Another kiss was pressed against her lips before the last word was fully out of his mouth. "We could spend some time together," 

She laughed against his chest as his lips brushed against her ear. "What so we can be late and have Nabooru interrupt us?"

He nipped the tip of her ear gently. "She should know better by now," 

Honestly, the number of times that the woman had walked in on them in compromising situations was baffling.

"Okay, but we still have to walk all the way to the stables and tack the horses," She playfully shoved his face away from hers earning her a wicked look. 

"That's what Seteli is for," She cackled as he buried his face against her throat.

"Oh, come on now," She lifted his face so she could look him in the eyes. "I say we go now, so we finish sooner and can have more time for the fun stuff later," 

Something in his eyes sparked as hefted her into his arms with a wicked grin plastered on his face. "I like the way you think,"

\- - ┈┈∘┈༒┈∘┈┈ - - 

A small smile crossed Aeris's face as the familiar smell of the stables filled her nose. The sound of the horses shuffling in their stalls mingled with the scent of hay creating a melody that put her at ease.

Seteli gave the pair a small wave and a smile as they entered but continued cleaning the stall she was in without speaking to them. 

A soft whinny drew Aeris’s attention and a large smile spread across her face as a familiar golden head popped out of the stall furthest down the corridor. The mare knickered softly as Aeris rushed to her side and pulled a handful of sugar cubes from the small pouch on her side. “Hey, girl,” 

Starlight nudged Aeris’s face and huffed as she took in the woman’s scent. “I missed you too,” Aeris chuckled as Starlight turned her attention from her owner’s face to the sweets in her hand, the cubes were gone in seconds. “You want to go out today?” 

The mare bumped her nose against Aeris’s cheek and knickered softly. “Yeah, I miss going for rides too,” 

Aeris slid the lock on the stall open and grabbed the leather halter around the mare’s face and led her from the stall. The process of readying her companion for an outing was second nature to her and the process was over in minutes. 

Starlight seemed to hold her head ever so slightly higher as Aeris led her down the row of stalls toward the stable door, showing off to the other horses no doubt. As they emerged into the sunlight Ganondorf and Nabooru were ready and waiting. 

Ganondorf smiled softly as Starlight nudged Aeris and the woman stumbled slightly. Her laugh rang across the open area and sounded like music to his ears. She swung herself up into the saddle and moved Starlight to stand beside the two people waiting for her. “So, are we just observing or are we making plans today?” 

The fog around her mind was slowly ebbing away the higher the sun rose into the sky and her thoughts were becoming clearer. 

“We’ll see, it depends on how much progress is being made,” Ganondorf sighed, and motioned for the group to move forward. 

“Nice to see you out and about, yeah,” Nabooru moved her bay mare closer to Aeris and Starlight. Her lips were painted a pale orange today and were split into a bright wide grin. 

“Yeah,” Aeris ran her fingers over the leather reins. “It’s nice to be out,” 

“The market is coming along nicely,” Nabooru looked forward and smiled wistfully. “It’s going to be amazing when it’s done, nothing like the few rickey stalls we had when we were kids,” 

Aeris smiled softly as she remembered the first time she had joined her mother on her monthly trip to the fortress to trade. A trip that had changed her life in more ways than one. “It was smart to build it outside the walls,” The area around the gorge was open and the perfect place for a market of some kind. “Opens up more trade opportunities,” 

“Men and women alike can come to ply their trade and sell their wares,” Ganondorf sounded oddly happy as he spoke. “It will be good for morale and relations with Hyrule,” 

They passed through the gates of the fortress and into the open area just before the gorge that cut the entrance to the desert down the middle. A group of squat Hylian men were working to build several wooden stalls while an older man with a large greying mustache watched from nearby with crossed arms and a sour look on his face. 

The older man turned at the sound of approaching horses, the sour look on his face faltered and was replaced by a smile. “I hate to say this, but take ten boys!” The carpenters let out a collective sigh of relief and bustled as a group over to a tent set up near the canyon wall. The sour look returned to the older man’s face. “Ten minutes do you understand me you lazy sacks of-” 

The man was cut short by Ganondorf clearing his voice as he dismounted his horse. “How are things coming along?”

Nabooru detached from the group and moved to inspect what looked to be a few repairs to the bridge that spanned the gorge. Aeris stuck close to Ganondorf’s side eager to hear what plans were being made. 

“Rather nicely, uh,” The man rubbed his mustache and smiled sheepishly. “I’m sorry I’m still not quite sure what to call you,”

“Ganondorf is fine,” The Hylian man bowed slightly and nodded at the clarification. “I see the vendor’s stalls are coming along nicely,” 

“Very nicely,” The old man let out a boisterous laugh as he nodded again. “Should be done by the end of the week, then it’s on to a few basic repairs and structural supports,” The man’s head moved almost comically as he spoke. 

Aeris drifted from the conversation toward the area around them. She could almost imagine vast crowds gathering to buy and trade goods, children running between skirts and legs, laughter and chatter echoing on the canyon walls. 

There was something that bothered her though, there was no support rail along the gorge. Someone could easily fall over the edge and down into the river below. That could be potentially disastrous for all parties involved. 

“Excuse me,” She turned back to the two men. 

The two turned to her, the Hylian seemed surprised as if he had just noticed that she was standing there. “I’m sorry, who are you?” 

Ganondorf’s eyebrow quirked just enough for Aeris to notice but went undetected by the man in front of them. “This is my wife,” His hand drifted to her waist and brought her closer to his side. “Aeris this is-” 

The man jolted as quickly ducked his head into a low bow. “Mutoh, my apologies ma’am,” 

Aeris lifted her hand to her mouth and giggled softly. “Please, don’t call me ma’am,” It felt strange for a man that was old enough to be her father, her grandfather even to address her as ma’am.

“My apologies,” He bowed again, unsure of what exactly to do with himself. 

“You wanted to say something, love?” She looked up to Ganondorf and smiled softly.

“Is anything being done for safety measures around the gorge?” The men followed her gaze to the ravine. “Rails, anything like that?” 

Mutoh scratched the back of his bald head and made a soft noise. “Hadn’t thought of that,” 

“Excellent observation dear,” He was pouring on the charm in front of this Hylian for some ungodly reason, but she would play along.

“Why, thank you, darling,” She laughed loudly as she was swept up into his arms. 

“Draft some plans for rails along the bridge and have them ready by tomorrow morning,” Mutoh followed behind them as Ganondorf moved to put a still giggling Aeris up into her saddle. 

“Tomorrow morning?” Red was slowly creeping up the Hylian’s neck and ears. “But, what about the vendor’s stalls?” 

Ganondorf swung himself up into his saddle and turned his horse to head back toward the fortress. “Safety first,”

“I’ll have some drafts ready for you to look at tomorrow,” The man shook his head but ultimately decided that this job was too important to lose over him losing his temper. 

“Not me,” Aeris and Mutoh both turned to look at the Gerudo king. “Her,” He motioned toward Aeris with his head and spurred the black stallion he was riding into a gallop toward the Fortress gates. 

“Wait what?” Aeris blinked slowly as her brain tried to comprehend what had just happened before she slowly turned toward Mutoh whose face was completely red and gave the man a quick apology before following Ganondorf’s retreating form.


	5. *Silence*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aeris and Ganondorf finally get a moment for some much-needed intimacy and spiciness issues so smut incoming. 
> 
> [Some art to go along with this chapter](https://pin.it/6qcc56k)

Faint candlelight lit the desk in front of Aeris as she looked over the stack of papers in her hands. She had been working for days going over blueprints and lists of vendors and their goods that would be frequenting the market once it was open. Mutoh, the carpenter, had finally warmed to the thought of having a woman as a boss and the two of them had made leaps and bounds of progress on the market. 

It would be ready any day now, and she was beyond excited. 

She shuffled the papers searching for a specific blueprint Mutoh had drawn up for later use. She hummed happily as a pair of large hands came to rest on her shoulders, she tilted her head back to look up at the person behind her. Ganondorf smiled back down at her and gently dug his thumbs into her shoulders. She groaned as she leaned her head back to rest against him, she hadn’t even noticed the stiffness creeping into her muscles. 

“I understand how you felt now,” He ducked his head to whisper in her ear, and she chuckled softly.

“I haven’t been working that hard, have I?” She leaned further into him as he worked over the muscles of her shoulders easing the tension that had settled into them. 

“If you say so,” He bent to kiss her softly. “Come to bed, it’s late,” 

She laughed, how many times had she said those exact words to him? Unlike him though, she conceded immediately and stood from her seat. She stretched her arms over her head and both of her shoulders gave satisfying cracks that helped to give her some relief from the stiffness in her bones. 

She stepped behind the privacy screen that was decorated with various Gerudo motifs and quickly changed into her favorite nightgown, a simple rosy slip with sleeves that flared at her elbows. She began to pull her hair down from the ponytail it had been styled in to braid it before heading to bed but a hand gently gripped her wrist from behind stopping her.

Soft kisses were placed against her exposed shoulders, and she hummed softly as they made their way up the curve of her jaw. “I’ve missed you,” Ganondorf’s voice was a low rumble as he buried his face into her throat. 

“I’ve been right here,” Aeris chuckled as she spun to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders. 

“I know,” He brought his hands to cup her face softly. “We’ve both been so busy though,” He had been working on the political side of the market, ensuring that the Hylians would actually come once it was complete while she worked on the market itself. 

“I’ve missed you too,” She rose to her toes and pressed her lips gently against his.

One of his hands dropped to her waist, and he lifted her up into his arms pressing her against his chest while his other hand moved to the back of her neck and pulled her deeper into the kiss. Her hands wound into his hair, and she tugged the thick strands drawing a low sound from him. 

Spurred by the sound she wrapped her legs around his waist and nipped at his thick bottom lip earning her another low groan. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at her with half lidded eyes. “Are you sure?” 

She nodded and connected their lips again. She knew why he was concerned, they had only “enjoyed each other’s company” once since her melt down and even then they hadn’t actually gotten to the actual event before she had panicked and pushed him away. He had been understanding, and she was grateful for that, but she missed him. Missed his hands on her skin and feeling his body against hers. 

“I’m beyond sure,” He smiled into the kiss and turned to carry her toward the bed. 

He settled himself onto the edge of the bed and helped her adjust so that she was comfortably his lap. She ground her hips down into him as she pulled him into another heated kiss and smiled as she felt a familiar hardness forming against her thighs. 

Ganondorf pulled away from the kiss panting softly. "Slow down," He ran a hand through her hair pushing a rogue strand from her face.

She opened her mouth to protest but was silenced as he lifted her gently and laid her against the pillows. He stared down at her as he straddled her thighs keeping her pinned against the bed with his weight. 

She let out an annoyed huff of air and crossed her arms over her chest. "Gan, I –"

He caught her lips with his own silencing her yet again. His breath ghosted across her ear as he pulled away. "Let me spoil you," 

She caught her lip between her teeth as an open kiss was placed against the hollow of her throat. "Let me prove how much I've missed you," 

His hands slid along her thighs pushing her night dress up along with them. His fingers danced along her skin raising goosebumps in their wake. "Let me make you feel whole," 

Her lips wavered as she lifted herself off the bed enough for him to pull the gown over her head and fling it across the room. Once she was exposed to him embarrassment crept across her skin, she felt the same way she had on their wedding night. Exposed, new, and unbelievably nervous. 

Her nerves died as she finally caught his gaze. He was looking at her like she was the universe, like the moon and stars dotted her skin forming unimaginable patterns revealing the secrets of the world to him. 

"Beautiful," The word left him like a whisper in the dark, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Absolutely gorgeous," 

Their lips met again as his fingers followed paths that had been committed to memory, the winding highways and byways that led him to the places that made her the most exquisite creature he had ever seen. 

Her body responded to him like not a day had passed, the feeling of his fingers dancing across her skin was an old familiar friend. He palmed at her breasts with just enough pressure to pull a low moan from her lips and when he lowered his head to take one of her hardened nipples into his mouth she couldn't help but throw her head back against the pillows as she gripped the sheets beneath her tightly.

The wet heat of his mouth worked over her right nipple, pulling it between his lips to give it a gentle suck. She arched her back into him, and he slipped one of his arms under her to hold her there as her arms hung limply against the bed. She made a soft mewling noise and felt his lips curl around her sensitive nipple before he moved to the other to give it the same treatment. 

Once he was satisfied with his work he began leaving soft open-mouthed kisses down her sternum and along her ribs. He didn’t bite or nip playfully at her skin like he usually would, he didn’t want to leave a mark. He wanted her to feel nothing but love as he made her feel as perfect as he saw her. 

He paid extra attention to her stomach, his fingers etched nonsensical designs in the soft skin as he kissed every inch he could reach. “Stop, that tickles,” 

Her laughter echoed through the room bringing a soft smile to his face as he lowered her back onto the bed. “Sorry, love,” 

He laid his head against her stomach giving her a moment to breathe. The warmth of her skin leeched into his cheek and her heartbeat echoed through his ears. For a moment he could almost imagine himself laying with his head on her swollen stomach as two heartbeats filled his head. 

He pulled himself from the image and kissed the crest of her hip with a playful smile. “Now, where were we?” 

He kissed along the crest of her hips and his hands kneaded the soft skin at the apex of her thighs, pulling soft noises from the woman below him as he inched ever closer to what she most wanted. 

More soft kisses were placed along her thighs drawing a map to every place that made her curl her toes and mewl softly. 

She closed her eyes and pushed back against the pillows. He was moving agonizingly slow, giving every inch of her skin his full attention, and she was loving it. 

Her whole body was warm, the pink flush of her skin was masked by the candlelight, but they both knew it was there. She lost herself in the feeling of his fingers on her thighs, slowly pushing and pulling at the supple skin. Her breath caught in her throat as a gentle warm breath ghosted over the area between her thighs. 

Her fingers tightened around the blankets balled in her fists, and she sucked in a shuddering breath as a gentle kiss was placed on the crest of her pubic bone. A low chuckle left the man between her thighs, he loved seeing her like this. Completely relaxed and pliant beneath his hands. 

His fingers glided over her and a low sigh left her as he pushed into her with one thick finger. He moved to capture her lips as he curled his finger swallowing the low moan that bubbled from deep in her chest. 

There was silence as they lingered there, lost in each other's presence. Their lips moved in tandem as his finger glided against her until he was comfortable enough to add a second, the stretch of which nearly drove her insane.

It had been too long, and she was no longer used to the stretch that was required to accommodate him. 

“That’s enough,” She gripped his face between her palms as she panted lightly. “I’m ready,” 

“Are you sure?” The rhythm of his fingers slowed as he looked down at her.

She nodded slowly and pulled him into a heated kiss. “You said tonight's about me right?” He nodded softly and smiled. “Well, I say I’m ready,” 

He smirked and kissed the end of her nose. “Someone’s pushy,”

She laughed as he reached toward the table by the bed to grab the small bottle of oil. “You love me though,” 

“If you say so,” A playful smile curled in his lips as he shrugged off his robe, finally revealing himself to her. 

“Ass,” The smile on her face clashed with the harshness of her voice. 

There was a playfulness in the air that had been absent for ages as Ganondorf uncorked the bottle and coated his fingers in the slick oil. “Hush, you,” 

She pulled him back down into a kiss as he coated himself in the slick substance. They parted breathing heavily against each other, he lifted her legs, smearing oil over her thighs as he positioned himself and sank into her. 

He paused for a minute reveling in her tight warmth before moving against her slowly, working into a slow languid pace that had them both seeing stars. She held him close and rolled her hips to meet his with every thrust. 

The rhythmic push and pull of his hips and heated kisses quickly worked them into a frenzy. They said nothing, there was nothing that needed to be said, they were perfectly content to simply feel each other and lose themselves in the moment. 

Her breath was coming in short bursts as his pace faltered, and he bowed his head to connect their foreheads. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, nails digging into his skin as her soft cries mingled with his low grunts. 

He pulled away from her lips and gazed down at her with half lidded golden eyes and parted lips. They paused as she ran her fingers through his hair and smiled up at him softly. There was a beat of silence, perfect silence between the two of them before her caught her lips again and pushed deeper into her.

The pace he set was faster than before, more erratic, driving her to the brink with every push of his hips. Her hands wound around the thick strands of his hair and her head flew back against the pillows, mouth open in a silent scream as he hit that one spot inside her that finally pushed her over the edge. 

He grinned against her lips as her thighs began to tremble, and she fell limply against the bed, spent and exhausted. He pushed against her chasing his own release. His arms tightened around her as he found it, pulling her close to his chest as he filled her. 

They laid in a tangle of sweat slicked limbs as they basked in the afterglow, both breathing heavily and exhausted, but content. 

She rolled to tuck herself against his side, eyes drifting closed until she fell asleep to the steady rhythm of his heart and images of the future in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus ends this small arch of Aeris moving on from things in the past and looking forward to a brighter future... for now. 
> 
> There are dark clouds on the horizon, but not from just any storm.
> 
> Sorry for the late update guys, I've been playing Age of Calamity pretty much nonstop
> 
> On a side note, "In the Shadow of the Colossus," got accused of being sexist the other day and it kind of got me down, because I've tried so hard to make Aeris relatable and a strong character. I know that it's impossible to make everyone happy, but you guys have been overwhelmingly positive so far and I wanted to thank you guys so much. 
> 
> You guys have really gotten me back into the swing of writing and I'm not nearly as nervous as I used to be when I update now. There's not a ton of you guys but knowing that there are a handful of people who look forward to seeing my updates makes me really happy.
> 
> Stay safe out there guys and I'll see you next update
> 
> Dovah out ✌️


	6. Unsteady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! May this one be better than the last 
> 
> Have some [art](https://twitter.com/DovahInquisitor/status/1344909548721745921?s=20) to go with this chapter and consider following me on Twitter for art and random ramblings from time to time

Aeris spent another morning sitting in the window of their quarters sipping her bitter tea watching the fortress below her come to life as the sun rose above the limestone walls. A book of Gerudo history was perched in her lap, open but forgotten, as she lifted the mug to her lips and wrinkled her nose at the slightly acrid smell. 

She took a small sip and swallowed thickly as the bitter taste washed over her tongue. The nausea that came as the drink settled in her stomach was a new development, but she was sure that it was simply her body becoming use to the herbs. She would have to ask Amearu if there was another mixture she could use, maybe something that had a better taste. 

A muffled cry drew her attention back to the window, and she smiled as she saw a group of Gerudo loading various goods onto a cart.

It seemed she wasn’t the only one excited for the market to open. 

After months of hard work and dedication from both the Gerudo and Hylian side of things the market was finally ready to open. Today for the first time in history trade between the Gerudo and all of Hyrule would be open. 

“You seem proud of yourself,” Aeris hummed as Ganondorf joined her in the window seat.

“Oh, please, you did all the negotiating,” She wrinkled her nose as she took another sip from the steaming mug in her hands. “I simply proofread your proposals, oversaw the blueprints, worked with the contractor, and —”

“And you did a fine job,” She smiled softly as Ganondorf gave her a lighthearted scowl. “But, are you sure you want to oversee the market today?” He took the end of her braid from where it sat at her side and twirled it between his fingers. 

Aeris downed the rest of her tea and tried not to gag as the bits of dried herbs at the bottom lingered in her mouth. “Of course, why wouldn’t I?” 

He took a moment to look from her braid to her face and she noted the concern in his gaze. “Are you feeling lightheaded again this morning?” 

Aeris sighed, alongside the waves of nausea were several bouts of lightheadedness and confusion. Simple side effects of the tea, but Ganondorf had worked himself into a tizzy each time she had so much as wobbled slightly walking across the room. 

She smiled softly and handed him the now empty mug and rose to her feet quickly giving a small spin that made her braid twirl around her. “Not at all,” 

Her smile faded slightly as the world around her kept spinning even after she had stopped. She reached for the desk just as Ganondorf’s arms wrapped around her to help steady her. “Liar,” 

“I’m fine,” She pressed her hand for her temple and shook her head trying to match the way the ground under her feet seemed to bend and sway. “It will pass, it always does,” 

“You should see Amearu, something about this doesn’t feel right,” His fingers danced along her cheeks and she leaned into his hands. 

“I’ll be fine,” She gave him a weak reassuring smile. “And Nabooru will be with me. If anything happens I’m sure she will haul me straight to Amearu,” 

“Please, don’t over work yourself,” He tightened his grip on her face slightly as she brought her hands up to cup his. “Promise me,” 

“I promise,” She smiled as the dizziness finally subsided and her feet steadied beneath her. “I’m not a doll you know, or have you forgotten that I was a warrior before you made me your queen,” 

He laughed as he let her step away from him. “How could any ever forget the sight of you, teeth bared covered from head to toe in Moblin blood?” 

It was her turn to laugh as she stepped behind the privacy screen. Her trial had been one for the books, she must have looked absolutely savage drenched in the sticky black ichor. “I think I’ll wear my armor today,” 

“Oh?” She eyed the leather where it hung on a mannequin in the corner of the room. “I have rather missed seeing you wearing it to the training grounds,” 

Training had been the last thing on her mind recently and her armor laid forgotten and covered in dust.

It was time to change that. 

“I’m a bit rusty, but I’m sure the children will enjoy having a new sparing partner,” She chuckled softly as Ganondorf snorted. 

“Be sure to go easy on them,” His voice moved through the room as he made his way to his desk. “We’re trying to train the next generation of warriors, not savages,”

She scoffed as she slipped on the leather leggings. “Make up your mind, am I a porcelain doll or a savage?” 

“You my dear are a strange mix of both,” His pen scratched against paper as he spoke. His next project already in the works. “As beautiful as a doll with the heart of a savage warrior, I could not have chosen a better bride if I tried,” 

Her head poked out from behind the screen with her linen shirt half over her shoulders. “Oh please, you pined over me,” She finished pulling the skintight shirt over her head. “You actually pined over me,” She laughed as he stopped writing to glare at her. “I’ve had you wrapped around my finger since we were children,” 

“That is true,” She could still remember the first time their eyes had met that day so many years ago. 

“Do you remember the first time you saw me?” She paused with her heart in her throat as his pen stopped moving. 

“How could I forget?” He sounded almost wistful as he continued writing. “I thought you were a fairy perched on Urora’s shoulder,” 

He had told her that before of course, but it was always nice to be reminded that he did remember. “You’ve never told me what you first thought of me,”

His pen stopped again and Aeris paused as she lifted the unlaced leather breastplate over her head. “I was concerned for you,” She heard him set his pen down as she lowered the breastplate over her head. “For years I wondered if you had friends to play with or if you were allowed to even play with the other children,” 

“Really?” 

“Yes, really,” She let the breastplate hang loose against her chest as she crossed her arms. “I even went so far as to pester my mother and Urora with questions about you,” 

“It would seem that I was not the only one wrapped around someone’s finger since we were children,” She rolled her eyes as he chuckled. Of course, he would make a joke of it. 

“It would seem so,” 

They lapsed into silence as she began to tighten the laces at the side of the breastplate. A sudden hiss of pain left her as she began to tighten the uppermost laces, there was a strange sharp ache in her breasts almost similar to the aches that came along with her cycle, but it was nowhere near time for her cycle. 

“Are you alright?” She unlaced the sides of the breastplate and gently rubbed the tender flesh.

“I’m fine, my armor is just a little tighter than I remember,” 

She grimaced as he laughed, and she began lacing the sides again, less tightly this time. “I know that feeling,” 

“I’m sure you do,” She chuckled as she bent to pull her boots on and stepped from behind the screen and wrapped the deep red cloak around her shoulders. She took a quick moment to unwind her hair from the braid and pulled it into a high ponytail. 

She crossed the room and leaned to place a quick kiss on Ganondorf’s cheek. “Nabooru is waiting for me,” 

“Remember you promised to not over work yourself,” He leaned back in his chair and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. 

“I won’t,” She gave him a soft smile and let her fingers linger along his beard before turning and leaving the room.

\- - ┈┈∘┈༒┈∘┈┈ - -

“There you are!” Nabooru called out to Aeris as she exited the gates to the Fortress, the woman was helping one of the other Gerudo merchants set up her stall. She raised one of her hands to wave while a thick carpet was rolled and throw effortlessly over her other shoulder.

Aeris returned the wave and quickly hitched Starlight next to Nabooru’s bay gelding. “Sorry, Ganondorf was being overly cautious with me this morning,” 

Nabooru handed the rug over to the merchant and turned back to Aeris with her arms crossed. “You got dizzy again this morning didn’t you?” 

“Only a little,” The two of them began a final inspection of the marketplace and offered their help to the few remaining Gerudo who were finishing up their stalls. “It passed quickly, and I assured him that you would personally escort me straight to Amearu if anything happens today,” 

The taller woman gave a two fingered salute. “Consider me your personal nursemaid,” She chuckled as Aeris rolled her eyes. “King’s orders,” 

Aeris opened her mouth to retort but a mounted guard came barreling through the canyon with a bright smile on her face. “They’re coming!”

\- - ┈┈∘┈༒┈∘┈┈ - -

It had taken a moment for the first Hylian to make the journey across the now railed bridge that spanned the gorge. Now, both sides of the gorge were bustling with life and excitement, children and animals wove through the mingled crowds of Gerudo and Hylians creating a melody of life.

Aeris smiled softly as she made her way through the crowd offering her help when she came across anyone required it. She had even settled several disputes that had stemmed from a simple miscommunication. Seeing her hard work and dedication finally come to fruition had her walking on air. 

There was absolutely nothing that could make this day any better.

And there was nothing that could dampen her mood. 

The sound of a child crying drew her attention away from her thoughts and she scanned the area searching for the source of the sound. The child's distress grew louder the longer she looked, wherever they were obviously scared or in pain and none of the passing crowd seemed to care. 

Her search became almost frantic as she rounded an abandoned wagon, the cries were so close yet so far away. She was about to turn away from the wagon when the very tip of a child’s shoe caught her eye. She let out a sigh of relief as she knelt down and looked under the wagon to see a small Hylian boy no older than five with tears streaming down his dust covered face huddled behind one of the wheels. 

“Hey there,” She settled onto her stomach so that she was eye level with the child. “My name is Aeris, what’s yours?” 

The young boy hiccuped loudly and rubbed his face with pudgy fists smearing more dirt across his face. “Rhys,” 

“Rhys, that’s a lovely name,” She smiled as the boy wrapped his arms around his knees. “Are you hurt Rhys?” 

The boy shook his head sending dust flying from his dirty blond hair. “I can’t find Mama and Papa,” 

Aeris shushed the child as more tears began to well in his pale green eyes. “Do you want me to help you find them?” She extended her hand to him as he nodded slowly. “Alright, well we can’t look for them with you under there, now can we?” 

“No,” He took Aeris’s hand and let her help him out from under the wagon.

Once he was back on his feet Aeris dusted him off and hooked her hands under his arms. “Up we go,” She lifted him up to rest on her shoulders the same way Urora once had. “Now, where do you remember seeing them last?” 

She felt the boy twist on her shoulders scanning the area. “I don’t know,” 

“Ok then, did you come with a horse?” A horse would be easily found and Identifiable. 

“Mm Hmm Colby,” 

“Can you tell me what Colby looks like?” She began moving through the crowd half hoping that someone would recognize the child. 

“He’s brown with a white face,” 

“Brown with a white face, alright then,” She wound the bustling crowd searching for the horse the boy had described using her hands to keep the boy steady. “Do you see anything up there?” 

The boy shifted again before gasping loudly. “Papa!” 

Somewhere in the crowd a male voice echoed back. “Rhys!” 

The crowd before them parted as a Hylian man pushed his way through desperately trying to reach his son. When the man finally emerged Aeris froze he was tall with broad shoulders and a thin waist. His light brown hair was cropped close to his head but was still long enough to curl around his brow and his eyes were the same shade of brown as his hair.

He took a few steps out of the crowd before freezing much the same way Aeris had and her heart seized as a single word fell from his lips.

_“Ahia?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... We didn't stray from the drama for too long, did we?
> 
> Are you anxious to see what comes after this? Because I am too...
> 
> For legal reasons that was a joke
> 
> Stay safe out there, and I'll see you guys next chapter
> 
> Dovah out ✌️


	7. I have Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this??? A chapter that's not a month and a half after my last update, and there's [art](https://twitter.com/DovahInquisitor/status/1347054878326206464?s=20) to go with it??? 😲

Aeris stood frozen as she stared at the man. He was older but then again so was she, what had once been a small goatee had grown into a short beard and there were lines around his eyes she didn’t recall being there. 

Her mouth was as dry as the sand beneath her feet as she parted her lips trying to find the words she needed.

His amber eyes were wide with either horror or awe, she couldn't tell, either way he looked as if he had seen a ghost.

In some ways he had. 

"Papa?" 

The word felt strange on her tongue, foreign and unused for so long. She reached up and lowered the child on her shoulders to the ground. He looked from her to his father, their father, as she brought a hand to her face. 

His eyes widened further as she took a step toward him. "Aeris?" Her name was like a whisper as he rushed forward and wrapped her in a tight embrace. She rested her head against his chest as the realness of the situation washed over her. He smelled just as she remembered, like warm hay and animals. 

He pulled away and cupped her face gently between his worn hands. "I thought you were dead," 

"I thought you were dead," She felt the familiar burn of tears in her eyes. 

This wasn't some dream that her parents were alive and well, this was real. Her father was standing before her in the market that she had worked so hard to build. 

"Look at you, all grown up," He sounded wistful as he looked down at her. "The spitting image of your mother," 

She smiled through the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. "I've missed you Papa," 

"And I you," He wrapped his arms back around her and held her close to his chest. 

"Now, let's get you home," 

She was snapped from her dreamlike stupor as he clapped his hands on her shoulders. "And into some proper clothes," 

She blinked slowly as she tried to decipher what he had said. A nervous laugh bubbled from her chest, and he arched one of his brows. "Papa this is my home now," 

"For Hylia's sake child, no it's not," She blinked again as his grip on her shoulders tightened. "You belong at home with me," 

"This," She stepped back from him unsure of what was happening. "Is my home," 

"For the love of Hylia, Aeris will you stop with that ridiculous accent," With every word more and more bitterness crept into his voice and the facade she had built around him began to melt. 

"You're coming home with me whether you like it or not, your obsession with the Gerudo was cute when you were a child, but it's just ridiculous now. You're too old for this," 

"No, I'm not," She took another step back. "I've spent half my life here, my life is here," 

"Aeris," Her name was a growl now, his patience was wearing thin. "This is no time for games," 

"I'm not playing," Her perception of him was rapidly warping as their conversation continued. 

There was a beat of silence and a realization hit her like a ton of bricks. 

"Did you even look for me?" 

His brow twitched. "Aeris of course I did," 

"No, you didn't," She took another step back as horror washed over her. "It wouldn't have been hard to find me, a lone Hylian child in the desert," 

"As if they would have let me take you back," 

Her heartbeat was thundering in her ears as she continued. "The guards would have brought me to you if you asked," People around them were beginning to take notice of her distress. 

"But instead you chose, to what?" A tear slid down her cheek leaving a white-hot trail in its wake. "Bury an empty casket?" 

His silence told her everything she needed to know. 

"You chose to mourn both your wife and child instead of looking for me?" 

"Aeris, I," He stepped toward her, and she quickly retreated. 

"You don't get to make that decision and then try to act like nothing happened," A woman stepped out of the crowd and quickly rushed to his side. 

She was pretty with mousy brown hair and green eyes. The boy at Aeris's side rushed to her and gripped her skirts tightly in his tiny fists. "Jorri, what's going on? Who is this woman?" 

The pain in Aeris's chest spiked as the woman looked at her with disdain. "Almost a decade papa," The woman's eyes flicked to her husband's face, and she knew. "She has no idea does she?" 

"I see you are still a petulant child, one would think that a race of all women would be better mothers," The venom in his voice burned as Aeris lifted her chin. 

She set her shoulders and hardened her gaze. "This 'child' is a queen, and you will address her as such," 

"Oh, good heavens you're delusional," Her father raked his hands through his hair and stepped toward her only to be blocked by two spears crossing in front of her shielding her from him.

"Is this man bothering you my queen?" One of the guards that had stepped in turned to look at her with hardened kohl lined eyes. 

"No," She made sure to be looking directly into his eyes as the Gerudo word left her mouth. 

She watched as he connected the pieces in his head. "You married that boy?" 

He shook his head in disbelief. "Did he force you?" His hands raked through his hair again. "Surely you wouldn't have willingly," 

His face fell as he met her gaze. "You did, didn't you?" 

"You gave up the right to judge my actions a long time ago," A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked up to see Nabooru at her side. 

She gave the man before them one last look before sighing. "I suggest you leave this place," 

The guards in front of her turned their spears toward the man. "You heard her," 

She watched as he turned, defeated with his tail between his legs. The woman and child, her stepmother and half brother she would never know gave her one last confused look before turning and following him. 

She stood there with every eye in the crowd turned on her, lost in her own mind until Nabooru shook her gently. "Aeris are you alright?" 

She turned toward her sister, the one who had always been there for her and gave her a dazed smile as something warm dripped onto her lip. "I'm fine," 

Nabooru's golden eyes widened as Aeris wobbled slightly. " Aeris your nose," 

Confused, she lifted her fingers to the spot of warmth on her face and laughed nervously as she pulled them away to see bright crimson smeared across her fingertips. "Huh, that's new," 

The crowd gave a surprised gasp as she crumpled into Nabooru's arms.

\- - ┈┈∘┈༒┈∘┈┈ - -

“Ganon you need to calm down,” Nabooru stepped away from the wall she had been leaning against in an attempt to stop the worried man’s pacing.

“Calm down?” He did stop pacing, if only to turn and look at her with a baffled expression. “Nabooru she collapsed how am I supposed to be calm about this?” 

“I’m worried too, but Amearu says that she’ll be fine once she wakes up,” Ganondorf sighed heavily and sank to the floor using the wall as support.

“And if she doesn’t wake up?’ 

“Oh now you’re just overthinking things,” Nabooru settled next to her cousin and leaned her shoulder against him as he raked his fingers through his hair. “Aeris is strong, and she was dealing with a lot before it happened. Anyone would be a bit faint after learning that their father who they thought was dead for a decade was really alive and well and a raging jackass,” 

“Well,” The man beside her chuckled and leaned some of his weight back against her. “When you put it that way,” 

He sighed again and rested his head back against the stone wall. “But the nose bleed concerns me more than anything,” 

“Me too,” They sat in relative silence staring at the closed door of Amearu’s home waiting for the healer or Aeris to emerge. 

Rapid footsteps drew their attention away and Nabooru leapt to her feet as Urora rounded the corner looking flustered and frantic. “Mom!” 

“I came as soon as I heard,” Urora rushed to her daughter’s side and pulled her into a tight embrace. “Is she alright?” 

“She’s still with Amearu,” Ganondorf rose to his feet and gave Urora a gentle smile. “It is good to see you Urora, if under the wrong circumstances,” 

The older Gerudo shook her head and reached for her son-in-law. “Come here,” Her voice was swimming with emotion as he stepped into her embrace. 

Physical touch had been something he had been unfamiliar with until Aeris had come along, and being embraced by a mother’s love was something else new all together. He didn’t pull away until Urora did, the woman let out an exasperated sigh as she stepped away and her face turned suddenly stern. “How dare you let her go so long without seeing me?” 

“Urora, we’ve both been so busy,” 

“I don’t care, I raised the girl the least she could do is stop by for tea now and then,” Seeing Urora’s concern made him realize how cold his mother’s had truly been to him in his youth.

The door to Amearu’s home opened and the elder healer stepped out into the hall. “She’s awake, and alright,”

“Thank the sands,” Ganondorf saw Urora grab Nabooru’s hand out of the corner of his eye and smiled softly. He would have to make sure that Aeris visited her adoptive mother more often.

“What happened?” He tucked his hands into his sleeves and held his breath as he looked down at the healer. 

“Something about the tea seems to have disagreed with her,” The elder sighed and wrung her hands in her apron. “That paired with a bout of heightened emotions was simply overwhelming for her and her body reacted accordingly,” 

The three of them let out a collective sigh of relief. “I want her to stop taking the tea, until I can consult with a Hylian midwife about other options for the...” Amearu paused as she tried to find the right way to proceed. “Issue she’s been having,” 

“Have you told her that?” The healer nodded softly. “Is there anything else you recommend?” The relief he felt was overshadowed by the numerous questions that kept popping into his mind. 

“Plenty of rest and as little stress as possible,” Amearu sighed. “That means no working, no training, and no late nights,” She gave Ganondorf a pointed glare that caused Nabooru to chuckle resulting in Urora kicking her in the shin. 

Nabooru hissed lightly under her breath and elbowed her mother in the ribs. Ganondorf glared at them from the corners of his eyes but ended up chuckling as the two women glared intently at each other, challenging the other to make another move.

The door in front of them opened again and a woozy looking Aeris stepped out and froze as she saw the spectacle before her. She had discarded the leather breastplate in favor of the simple linen undershirt she wore beneath it, the breastplate itself was thrown haphazardly over her shoulder. “Is everything alright?” 

“Everything is fine,” Ganondorf stepped toward her and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. “How are you feeling?” 

“Fine,” She smiled softly before looking around him and nodding toward Urora. “I’m starving though,” 

“I can fix that,” Urora extended her hand to her other daughter and Aeris took it. “Come, all of you, it’s about time we had a family dinner,” 

Nabooru and Ganondorf shared a concerned look, the four of them had never shared a meal together outside a banquet or festival. 

“Hey come on!” Aeris’s voice echoed down the hall toward the two of them, and they began following behind the pair toward what was either going to be a disaster or the best night of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO that happened...
> 
> Anyway I don't know how much more drama these poor people can handle, so things will be calming down for a bit maybe some filler chapters and some tooth rotting fluff. I also have a bit of a surprise in the works but there will be more on that later.
> 
> Anyway stay safe out there guys, especially my fellow Americans
> 
> I'll see you guys next time
> 
> Dovah out ✌️


	8. Thick as Theives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is way longer than usual because I had such a vivid picture of what I wanted it to be, and I love how it turned out!  
> Art: [Just a pair of troublemakers](https://twitter.com/DovahInquisitor/status/1345706985820475403?s=20)

Urora’s home was quaint and covered in colorful personal touches and marks that showed that above all life existed within the limestone walls. There were various mementos scattered around the living area from childhoods not long past. 

A single Hylian sized chair sat at the table and still held two pillows from when Aeris had used them daily, a small pair of slippers barely peeked from under the low couch, and there were dozens of other small things that told the story of Aeris and Nabooru’s youth.

But Ganondorf was most stuck by the chart that was etched into the wall next to the doorway to the homes sleeping area. It documented the height of both girls as they grew. The difference between them was staggering. The first notch with Aeris’s name clumsily carved next to it, seemingly by the girl herself, was a good six inches below Nabooru’s notch from the same year, and the gap between them only grew from there. 

“Hey, quit throwing mushrooms at me!” Aeris’s voice followed by laughter from both Urora and Nabooru drew Ganondorf’s attention away from the chart and toward the kitchen. “Urora tell her to stop!” 

The three women were standing hip to hip, each doing a task to help prepare dinner like they had every night for years. Nabooru held a small knife in one hand and an expertly diced mushroom in the other, reared back and ready to throw.

“Girls at this rate we’ll never eat,” Urora sounded happily exasperated, content to have both of her girls home for the evening. 

“You’re no fun,” Nabooru dropped the mushroom back onto the wooden board in front of her and continued with her task. 

Aeris leaned back to look at Nabooru behind Urora and playfully stuck out her tongue to which Nabooru responded by jabbing the knife in her hand back at her. Ganondorf chuckled to himself softly as he watched the women, moments like these were new to him. Koume and Kotake had raised him, but there was a difference he had found between being raised and being cared for. 

Hearing Aeris’s stories about her childhood and seeing how Urora had raised the girls was an eye-opening experience. He watched as Urora gently guided the two women through preparing dinner, even though they were more than capable of doing so without instructions and had done so countless times. 

The aromatic scent of mushrooms being sautéed in alcohol and butter filled the home as the three women laughed and playfully bumped into each other or innocently tried to interrupt the other's tasks. 

"Ganondorf," The man looked up to see Urora's hand extended toward him motioning from him to join them. 

"Watch it now," Nabooru laughed as he rose from his seat at the table. "Let's not burn the Fortress down. Aeris and I have almost done that enough times for a lifetime," 

"Oh, remember that one time—" 

Aeris was cut off by Urora waving her hand dismissively. "Girls, hush," She turned and laid a gentle hand on Ganondorf's shoulder as he joined them in the kitchen. "Take this,"

He blinked slowly as he was handed a wooden spoon but ultimately took the utensil. "I want you to help me stir," 

The two younger women exchanged surprised looks and stepped away from the counter to make room for Ganondorf. The wooden spoon was tiny in his grasp and he kept looking at it with a mixture of fear and concern. 

"Don't worry, it's nearly impossible to mess this up," Urora thought for a moment before sending Aeris a pointed look. "Nearly," 

“That was one time!” The Hylian woman threw her hands into the air as Nabooru cackled behind her. 

"And you're never going to live it down, dear," Urora's gaze was kind yet amused as she watched her youngest daughter grumble quietly to herself about Nabooru distracting her. 

Urora turned back to Ganondorf and smiled softly. "I just want you to stir as I add the broth," He nodded softly and tightened his grip on the spoon. "Just keep the rice moving and make sure it doesn't stick to the side of the pot," 

It was Aeris and Nabooru's turn to watch as Urora gently guided Ganondorf through his set task. Her tone never strayed from the soft motherly cadence as the two worked. 

This was something that Koume and Kotake should have taught him, king or not there were certain traditions to uphold. 

Aeris's heart fell as she watched Ganondorf flinch as Urora rested her hand against the small of his back as he worked. It was a simple motherly gesture but one that was ultimately foreign to him, and she didn't fail to notice the way Urora's nose crinkled, there was little that escaped her gaze. 

Aeris smiled as she watched Ganondorf's face set into pure concentration that was usually reserved for paperwork and let her gaze settle back on Nabooru as she was pulled into another conversation.

"Alright," Urora stepped away from the low clay stove and wiped a bead of sweat from her brow. "That should do it," 

Ganondorf absentmindedly stirred the now thick contents of the pot as he smiled softly to himself. “You did a good job love,” He flinched slightly as Aeris laid her hand on his back and smiled up at him. 

He hummed softly but choked as Nabooru clapped him roughly on the shoulder. “Alright love birds, I think we’ve all had enough of your lovey-dovey shit for a lifetime,” 

“Hey!” Aeris shoved Nabooru and the taller woman laughed as she spun away. “You’re just jealous,” 

“Jealous?” Nabooru cackled as Aeris lunged toward her and they both tumbled into the living area. “Sands, Aeris did you hit your head when you fell?” 

The Hylian woman let out a bewildered sound and lunged toward the taller of the pair.

“Girls!” Aeris froze mid-stride as Urora’s voice echoed through the room. “How many times have I told you about fighting in the house?” Aeris and Nabooru turned toward Urora with lowered heads and folded hands. “Either take it to the training yard or sit down and eat,” 

“Yes, ma’am,” They both quietly made their way to the table where Urora had just set out plates for each of them as Ganondorf chuckled softly at the display.

“You’re grown women, and yet you still act like children,” Urora shook her head slowly as they settled to sit at the table. 

“She started it,” Aeris coughed into her hand as she took a plate from Urora. 

“I did not!” Nabooru raised her voice as she slammed her plate down onto the tables wooden surface. 

The two of them dissolved into another petty squabble as Urora silently rested her head in her hands and Ganondorf did his best to hide his amusement. “How did you ever put up with both of them?”

“They’ve been like this since they were little, but,” The older Gerudo smiled softly as she watched her two daughters argue. “They’ve always been thick as thieves,” 

Ganondorf raised his brow, the figure of speech had not made it past him. “Oh?”

“You should have seen them, Nabooru took Aeris under her wing almost immediately, and started shaping her into the perfect little sidekick,” Urora chuckled softly as she pushed the food on her plate with her fork. “Not that Aeris was a perfect angel before then,” 

“Ahia, her mother, used to tell me stories about her,” Urora’s gaze fell as she spoke. “Apparently Aeris and the farms cuccos had a long-standing feud, that led her into quite a bit of mischief,”

“I had forgotten about that,” Urora’s eyes snapped to Aeris, tears were beginning to well in her green eyes. 

Nabooru laid a gentle hand on Aeris’s shoulder, their earlier squabbling was long forgotten, and Ganondorf reached to gently wipe his thumb across her cheek. “I’m sorry dear, I didn’t think you were listening,” Urora reached across the table and took one of Aeris’s hands into her own.

“It’s alright,” Aeris smiled as she gripped Urora’s hand. “Some memories are worth reliving,” Her chin quivered gently, but she willed the urge to cry away. “Now, enough of me being a baby, let’s eat,” 

Nabooru and Urora’s hands left her but Ganondorf’s thumb lingered along her cheek, silently asking her if she was truly alright. She mustered her most reassuring smile, and he finally took his hand away. The mirthful air that had built up over the course of the night slowly returned as they ate. Laughter rang through the small home as Urora told tales of Aeris and Nabooru’s youth while the two women tried to defend themselves. 

“Remember that one time,” Nabooru snorted loudly before she could finish her sentence and Aeris groaned loudly knowing what was coming. “In the kitchens?” 

“How could I forget,” The raven haired woman pushed her food with her fork. “I was sure that Itesu was going to skin us both,” 

“Oh, she would have,” Nabooru cackled. “If I hadn’t manged to sweet talk her out of it,”

“I’m sorry,” Ganondorf set his fork down as he looked from Nabooru to Aeris. “What happened?”

“One of Nabooru’s infamous pranks gone awry,” Urora chuckled as she watched her eldest daughter turn crimson. 

“It would have worked if Aeris hadn’t dropped that pot of oil!” Nabooru sat back and crossed her arms, clearly still angry about the escapades result.

“I wouldn’t have dropped it if you hadn’t tripped me!” Aeris scrunched her nose and Ganondorf could tell that this was an argument that had played out many times before. 

“Girls, it’s in the past,” Urora smiled softly as she rolled her eyes. “Now, finished eating. The fast will be starting soon,” 

The two women gave each other one finally nasty glare before dissolving into a fit of giggles. “I wish we could have done it though. It would have been hilarious to see the little ones try and train with oil coated spears,” 

“My best plan to date doomed to failure, it’s the one true regret of my life,” Nabooru closed her fist over her chest and wiped an invisible tear from her eye. 

“Both of you, eat,” Urora’s voice was a bit more stern this time. “Especially you Aeris,” 

The smaller woman rolled her eyes. “Stop worrying, I’m fine,” 

“No, you’re not,” Ganondorf spoke this time. “I’m not even sure I want you to take part of the fast,” 

The Feast of the Longest Moon was rapidly approaching as was the week long fast that always preceded the festival. “I’ll be fine,” Aeris waved her hand dismissively as she took another bite of her food. 

“We’ll see,” Urora and Ganondorf exchanged a look that promised the other that they would both keep a watchful eye on Aeris as the festival approached. 

Once their meal was finished Nabooru and Aeris battled over a game of cards as Ganondorf and Urora watching in amused concern. 

"Take that!" Aeris threw down her hand with a triumphant grin. "Pay up," 

Nabooru groaned as she slapped her cards down. "There's no way you've gotten three perfect hands in a row," Her words were calm, but her face gave away the anger that lingered behind them.

"What are you suggesting?" The smaller woman narrowed her eyes as she leaned over the table, knowing full well where this conversation was heading. 

"Should we stop them?" Ganondorf looked toward Urora from his place on the low couch as Aeris suddenly stood on her chair to lean further over the table. 

"No," Urora chuckled and joined him. She handed him a glass of what appeared to be wine as she sat. "They'll work it out themselves," 

Urora paused before taking a sip from her glass. "If they start breaking things I'll step in,"

The pair lapsed into silence as Ganondorf slowly swirled the light pink liquid in his cup. Aeris and Nabooru were still arguing as he took the first sip. The mild tang of fermented wildberry washed over his tongue and he hummed happily. 

Nights like this were… rare. He could hardly recall the number of times that he had simply existed. No, responsibilities, no looming deadlines, no expectations or traditions. Just living in the moment with his family. 

The sound of the two bickering women faded as he took another sip of the wine. He was suddenly struck, buy how much he craved the simplicity of life. The small moments that he had been denied as a child that would have molded him into a better man and a better leader. 

He wanted more for his children, wanted to be better than his mothers had been for him. 

He hadn't realized how badly he had wanted a family of his own, a family that he could shape and mold, until he had heard Aeris's heartbreaking cries echoing through the Fortress. 

The sound of arguing grew louder breaking him from his thoughts and he looked up just in time to see Aeris lunge across the table. The world slowed as he watched her chair tip over, propelled by the force of her using it to push herself. The wood gave a deafening crack as it slammed to the ground. 

White-hot pain flared in his hand and his gaze slowly drifted down. Thick streams of crimson were beginning to flow between his fingers and around the now crushed glass. 

"Oh!" Urora jumped to her feet, setting her half full glass down as she did. 

"Gan!" The man blinked several times as his mind caught up with the rest of the world. 

"I'm sorry," His voice was barely a whisper as Urora and Aeris both rushed to his side. He was half expecting a sudden blast of hot or cold that had usually accompanied any accident he had as a child. 

"Hush," Urora gingerly took his hand on her own. "Aeris watch the glass," 

"I'm sorry," The injured man repeated himself as he turned to look down at his concerned wife. "The chair falling must have startled me," 

"There's no need to apologize," Aeris laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It's been a long day and accidents happen," 

"Especially in this house," Urora gingerly opened his fingers to let the rest of the glass fall to the floor in crimson stained shards. "Between these two we've had enough broken glass for three lifetimes," 

“Careful,” Aeris settled to her knees in front of Ganondorf and gingerly took his injured hand from Urora. “Can you get me some clean water and bandages, I know you still have some lying around here,” 

“Sure,” Urora gave Aeris a slight pat on the shoulder as she rose from the couch. “I’ll be right back,” 

“Are you alright?” Aeris lifted Ganondorf’s hand closer to her face, so she could make sure that there was no glass lingering in the wound.

“I’m fine,” Aeris flicked her eyes up to his face. They had both been saying that a lot recently.

There were three diagonal cuts across his right palm, not very deep but dark crimson still poured from them running in rivulets down his fingers and dripping slowly to the floor. “These don’t look that bad,” 

“I told you I’m fine, just tired is all,” He gave her a soft smile as she continued inspecting his hand. 

“It’s been a long day,” She looked back up to his face and returned his smile. “Let’s get this cleaned, and then we can go home,” 

“Here,” Urora returned with a bowl of warm water and a handful of rags and strips of cloth. 

“Thank you,” Aeris took them and dipped one of the rags into the water, so she could clean the blood from his skin. The flow of the blood was already slowing as she worked, once his hand was clean, and she was sure that there was no glass she began wrapping his hand in the strips of cloth. 

“And here I though Aeris was the clumsy one,” Aeris and Ganondorf both glared at Nabooru who laughed lightly. 

“Nabooru hush,” Urora rolled her eyes as her eldest stuck out her tongue. 

“There, that should hold,” Aeris turned Ganondorf’s hand over in her own inspecting her work. “Not to tight is it?” 

“It’s perfect,” His lifted his uninjured hand and gently cupped her cheek.

“Alright, I’m going to bed before you two get any mushier,” Nabooru loudly interrupted their little moment. 

“What you don’t want a kiss?” Aeris turned suddenly and lunged toward Nabooru. The other woman cried out as she was knocked from her feet as Aeris’s weight slammed into her.

The two women wrestled for a moment as Aeris made loud kissing noises. “Get off!” 

Nabooru gripped Aeris’s elbows tightly binding her arms to her sides. The smaller woman struggled but eventually gave up. “Alright, alright, I’m done,” 

“Alright then,” Nabooru sat back and let Aeris worm her way out from under her. 

Once she was free Aeris jumped to her feet and brushed a strand of her hair from her face. She let out a deep breath and turned to see Urora had already cleaned the glass from the floor and was working on the blood. “‘Rora, I was going to get that,” 

The older Gerudo paused, it had been a long time since Aeris had called her Rora. “It’s fine dear,” She continued scrubbing with a small smile on her face. “It’s late and you two should be getting home,” 

Aeris would have protested if she hadn’t known that it was useless, once Urora set her mind to something there was no stopping her. “Alright,” 

Ganondorf rose from his seat and joined Aeris as she began collecting their things, the pain in his hand had had subsided to a dull throbbing. He clenched his fist around the bandages and watched a burgundy bloomed through the crisp white cloth. Maybe the cuts had been deeper than they thought. 

“Are you ready?” Aeris turned back to him as she threw her breastplate over her shoulder. 

“Yes,” He extended his hand uninjured hand to her, and she took it gently.

“Wait,” The two of them turned to Urora as she rose to her feet. “Aeris give me a minute alone with Ganondorf, please,” 

Aeris and Ganondorf both quirked their brows clearly confused by the request. “Oh, alright, I’ll wait in the hall then,” 

She looked from Urora to Ganondorf before turning and leaving the room. As she stepped out into the hall, the Fortress was silent. The faint echoing of the guards footsteps, bounced down the winding halls. She looked from one end of the hall to the other and frowned, there should have been a guard in this section of the Fortress. Maybe it was just later than she thought it was. 

She jumped as the door behind her opened and Ganondorf bumped into her back. She turned and smiled up at him. “What was that about?”

“Nothing love,” He brushed him thumb over her cheek and smiled. “She just asked me took keep a close eye on you,” 

“Alright,” She patted his hand and yawned loudly. “I don’t know about you, but I’m very tired,” 

“As am I,” He took her hand into his, and they began to short trip to their quarters and the warm embrace of their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a question for you guys.
> 
> Would you like a series dedicated to Aeris's childhood?
> 
> I've been thinking of going back and filling in some of the years that "In the Shadow of the Colossus" missed. I have more than a few stories from Aeris's early years that I think you guys would enjoy seeing fleshed out and there are a few plot holes that need to be filled in. 
> 
> I was considering just completely rewriting the whole first story and I might still do that eventually, but I just wanted your opinions on the matter.


	9. Still Feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some art to go along with this chapter --->>[The Gift](https://twitter.com/DovahInquisitor/status/1362847732868784129?s=19)
> 
> I'm not even gonna try to apologize for the late update but you guys should be used to my bullshit my now... and I mean that a a dig to myself. You guys are fantastic and I'm honestly surprised that you're still here for this rollercoaster of a trashcan

The sounds and smells of the market filled Aeris's senses as she milled through the thick crowds of people. A quick glance over her shoulder told her that the two guards that had been following her all day were still behind her, their spears were propped loosely against their shoulders as they pushed through the crowds. It gave her peace of mind to know that someone would be there if anything happened. 

It had been days since her last episode, but there was a nagging feeling in her gut that it would only be a matter of time before she had another one. 

The small bag in her hand crinkled as she reached into it and popped one of the treats within into her mouth. The roasted nuts had been glazed in honey and then dusted with a fine coat of sugar. She had, had the treat once before when she had visited Castle Town with her parents and she hummed happily as the sweet taste burst in her mouth along with a wave of nostalgia. 

“Aeris!” She looked up as a familiar voice rang through the crowd and saw Nabooru making her way toward her. 

“Hey, nabs,” She popped another of the sweets into her mouth and smiled at the woman. 

The taller woman glanced from the bag in Aeris’s hand back to her face and smirked softly. “How many of those have you had today?” 

Aeris stopped chewing and looked down at the bag. “More than I would like to admit,” 

Nabooru laughed as she slung her arm over Aeris’s shoulder. “Careful people might think you’re eating for two,” 

A beat of silence passed before the bag in Aeris’s hands crinkled loudly as her fist tightened around it. 

“Shit,” Nabooru froze before she took her arm from around Aeris’s shoulder. “Sorry, I wasn’t thinking,” 

“It’s fine,” The smaller woman gave a weak smile before extending the bag toward Nabooru. “Here take the rest of these, I’ve got some stuff to go do,”

Nabooru took the bag gingerly and watched as Aeris and her two guards disappeared into the crowd.

\- - ┈┈∘┈༒┈∘┈┈ - -

Aeris ran her fingers over the beautifully crafted wares that were displayed on the table in front of her. The craftsmanship was exquisite, each of the delicate wooden pieces were hand carved with impeccable attention to detail. She gently lifted one of the pieces and looked at it closely, it was a double-sided comb that was wide enough to fill the palm of her hand and was just shorter than her fingers. The teeth on one side were thinner and spaced closely together while the others were thicker and spaced further apart and there were delicate swirling patterns carved into the dark wood.

A strange honeyed metallic smell filled her nose as she lifted the comb closer to her face. 

“That’s a beard comb,” She looked up and smiled at the Hylian man that had spoken up. He was older with salt and pepper hair, and wood shaving dusted the front of his apron. “You might be more interested in one of these,” He motioned to a row of more delicate single edged combs and brushes. 

“A beard comb?” She vaguely remembered a comb similar to this that used to sit on her father’s bedside table next to his shaving kit. 

“Helps keep the beard tidy,” He motioned to his beard and smiled at her. “I soak them in oils to help with different things, that on there has Neroli oil it’s supposed to promote inner balance, but most folks just think it smells nice,” 

“Inner balance, huh,” Aeris chuckled softly as she lifted the comb to smell it again. “That sounds like something my husband and I could both use a little of,” 

“Couldn’t we all,” The man laughed and wiped his hands on the front of his apron. “Names, Darrol,” He extended his hand to her, and she took it.

“Aeris,” He froze mid-shake and looked over her shoulder, noticing the guards for the first time. 

“As in Queen of the Gerudo Aeris?” It was her turn to smile as she slipped her hand from his grasp. “Should I bow?” 

“Please, don’t,” She chuckled as he began what probably would have been an exaggerated bow. “You would think that I’d be used to it by now, but the whole royalty thing takes some getting used to,” 

“I’m sure it does,” Darrol chuckled as he wiped his hands on his apron again. 

“How much for this?” She turned the comb over in her hands and smiled up at the man. Ganondorf was always giving her little gifts, small pieces of jewelry or new dresses, it would be nice to return the favor for once. 

She handed the comb over to the man as he reached for it. “For you, ten,” 

Aeris paused as she reached for her wallet and Darrol began the process of wrapping the comb in sturdy brown paper. “Only ten?” 

“Ten,” The man confirmed without looking up from his task. 

“Craftsmanship like this is worth at least fifty,” She pulled a purple rupee from her wallet and held it toward Darrol. 

“I won’t take more than fifteen,” He shook his head as he held the wrapped comb out to her. “It’s enough to know that someone of your caliber thinks so highly of my work,” 

“Darrol, I’m just a girl with a crown,” She took the wrapped bundle from him and placed the purple gem into his open palm. “I grew up on a tiny farm and just so happened to catch the right eye. Take the money and feed your family,” 

“Thank you,” She watched as he slipped the gem into a locked box under his wagon. 

“Sarqso,” She bowed her head before turning away from him and disappearing back into the crowd.

\- - ┈┈∘┈༒┈∘┈┈ - -

Aeris was sitting on the bed brushing her still damp hair when the door to her bed chambers opened and Ganondorf stepped into the room. “How was your day?”

He turned to face her and whatever stress he had accumulated over the course of the day melted away. “Long, the council is making last minute preparations for the fast and festival.” 

“Interesting as always I suspect?” She ran the brush through her hair one last time before setting it on the table beside the bed and beginning the process of braiding her hair. 

“Always,” He rolled his shoulders as he made his way further into the room. “No one has been able to make contact with my mothers since they locked themselves into the Colossus… again,” 

“So, no one knows if they’re going to do the ceremony at the festival this year,” Aeris finished braiding her hair and watched as Ganondorf shrugged off his robe revealing the thick bands of muscle that made up his back and shoulders. 

“Exactly,” He sighed as he stepped out of the robe and pulled on a pair of loose pants. “The council had an idea though,” 

“Oh?” The council was just full of ideas these days. “What was that?” 

She sat further up in the bed as he settled down onto the soft surface with a low groan. “They want you to do it,” 

There was a beat of silence as Aeris took in the information that was being presented to her. “Me?” 

“They say that it’s time for the rites to be performed by the queen,” He rolled so that his head was in her lap, and he was looking up at her. 

“I mean, if they say so,” She ran her fingers through his hair as he quirked a brow at her. 

“That’s it, you’re just fine with it?” He shifted to put one of his arms behind his head. 

“I guess I have to be,” She ran her thumbs over his eyebrows and smiled as he melted into her lap. “I got you something today,” She turned her upper body so that she could reach over to the bedside table.

“You got me something?” Ganondorf arched his back to follow her movements with his head and cocked a brow as she grabbed a small object that was neatly wrapped in crisp brown paper. 

“I saw it in the market today, and it made me think of you,” She handed the gift to him, and he took it gently, it was tiny in his hands as he turned it over. 

“What is it?” 

“You’re terrible at receiving gifts,” She laughed as she raked her fingers through his beard, her fingernails grazing the skin hidden beneath the coarse hair. 

He grumbled something about not receiving gifts very often and her heart dipped. She was going to give Koume and Kotake a piece of her mind one of these days. Well she was going to give them another piece of her mind, with varied results… perhaps 

“Are you going to keep mumbling to yourself or are you going to open it?” Her fingered paused as he titled his head to look back up at her.

Their eyes met for a moment, and he gave her a soft smile. “I’m sorry,”

She scratched his chin softly, he had been apologizing for everything recently, and she wasn’t sure why, but if it did anything to ease his conscious of something she would let him do it. “You don’t have to apologize, just open it,” She would do her best to reassure him though. 

The paper crinkled in his grasp as he untied the piece of twine that held it together. The paper peeled away to reveal the carved woodwork inside. He let the paper and twine fall to his chest as he turned the comb over in his hands. “It’s beautiful,” 

“It’s for your beard,” She lifted one of her hands from his face to run her finger over the intricate swirling pattern that was carved into the wood. “It’s infused with Neroli oil, it’s supposed to promote inner balance,” 

He snorted softly as he brought the comb closer to his face. “Inner balance, huh?” 

“I said the same thing,” They shared a soft laugh before lapsing back into a comfortable silence.

There was a resounding calm that filled the room as they sat there. Aeris ran her fingers through the coarse hair of Ganondorf’s beard as he ran his thumb over the teeth of the comb. The teeth made a repetitive almost melodic sound as his thumbnail grazed across them and filled the silent room with a strange thrumming melody. 

Aeris found her mind drifting further and further away from reality as exhaustion finally began settling into her bones. She was tired, no, she was more than tired, there was a dull ache deep in her bones. A weight on her chest that she couldn't seem to move or find relief from. 

"You look tired," Her mind snapped back to reality and she noticed that Ganondorf was looking up at her again, the comb forgotten and sat idly on his chest. 

"It's been a long day," 

He rolled off of her lap and onto his side. He opened his arms and beckoned for her to join him. "Then it's time to rest," 

She yawned loudly and stretched her shoulders before moving to lay next to him. His arms closed around her and she was asleep before her head hit the arm below it. 

He chuckled softly, the sound rumbled deep in his throat, as he rolled to place the comb gently on the bedside table. Aeris didn't budge but he was still careful not to wake the sleeping woman. He sighed as he looked across the room to the lone candle that sat on his desk casting a faint glow over the room. 

His glanced to Aeris and the woman nuzzled closer to his chest as a content sigh left her lips. He looked back to the candle and lifted his free hand. He snapped his fingers and the sound echoed loudly through the room as darkness settled over them. 

He watched as threads of silver smoke wound their way from the now extinguished candle into the moon lit air before he rolled back onto his side and pulled Aeris closer to him. The woman hummed happily in her sleep as he placed his chin on the top of her head fully cocooning her against his chest.

He laid in the darkness for a moment, feeling each time the woman in his arms took a deep, even breath until he too was lulled to sleep by the echoes of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we got some cuties being adorable and no drama... for now. Enjoy these moments of domestic bliss as my gift to you. 
> 
> The next big plot point is going to be the festival but there should be a chapter or two before we get there.


	10. Hazey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just pure smut... because why not 🤷🏽
> 
> They're married, married couples fuck and these two need some love before things inevitably go to shit

Aeris's eyes opened slowly as she was roused from a particularly pleasant dream. The room around her was dark as she rolled and stifled a low moan as her thighs provided friction to the dull heat between her legs. Her hands reached out across the expanse of the bed and found Ganondorf laying on his back with one arm thrown across his stomach and his breaths coming in small puffs. 

She took a moment to marvel at the way his skin glowed in the silvery moonlight. She enjoyed seeing him like this, completely content and free of the world's stress. 

Her hand snaked its way across his chest as she scooted closer to him. His robes were falling open revealing the unmarked skin beneath them, he had a few small scars from years of hard work and training but nothing that immediately caught the eye.

She sat up slowly, careful not to disturb the sleeping man as she pulled her night dress over her head. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as the cool air washed over her now bare skin. She could feel her nipples hardening as she carefully unwound her hair from its braid and threw the bulky mass of her freed hair over her shoulder. 

Flashes of the dream she had awoken from filled her mind as she lifted herself onto her knees and carefully straddled the sleeping man. She froze her breath caught in her throat as he shifted beneath her to accommodate her weight, but his eyes remained closed and he showed no sign of waking. 

Her fingers danced lightly along his chest until she reached his shoulders and she slipped the thin fabric of his robe off of them revealing more of the sepia skin to her. Her lips curled into a soft grin as his eyebrows furrowed and his hips rolled softly up into hers. She could feel his cock slowly stiffening against her thighs but he remained asleep, having a very pleasant dream. 

She ran her fingernails down his chest and smirked as he let out a low moan, his hips bucked up into hers proving friction to the warm heat that settled there. 

She leaned forward as his breathing quickened and placed a soft open mouthed kiss between his pecs and flicked her thumbs over his hardened nipples drawing another low strangled moan from him. Her kisses trailed up his chest and neck until her lips curled around his right ear. 

His hips rolled up into her pulling a low moan from her lips as she tweaked his nipples between her fingers. 

"Ganondorf," She sighed his name next to his ear and watched as his golden eyes slowly cracked open. 

She leaned back and rolled her own nipples between her fingers before taking the swell of her breasts into her hands and kneaded the soft warm flesh slowly. 

He sleepily watched the show being put on for him as she leaned back, face flushed, and rolled her hips down onto his now hard cock. She was panting lightly as she kneaded her breasts and his name fell from her lips again. 

He brought his hands up to her hips to steady her as she leaned back forward to capture his lips with her own. It was a sleepy lazy kiss and she ran her fingers through his beard, the scent of neroli oil wafted toward her and she smiled into the kiss. 

When she finally pulled away from him he was rubbing small circles on the crests of her hips with his thumbs and was giving her a lazy grin. "Wh—?" 

"Shhhh," She placed her thumb against his plush lips as she stroked his face silencing him before he could question her. "I had a dream," 

He raised one of his eyebrows but groaned as she gently rolled her hips. "A dream?" 

She nodded gently and let her hands wander to the waistband of the loose pants he was wearing. Her fingers dipped playfully under the band and raked through the patch of red hair that sat against his abdomen. 

"Do you want to tell me about it?" A low groan left him as she let the band snap back into place and she looked up at him deviously. 

"How about I show you?" She ran her tongue over her teeth as he let out a shaky breath. 

"If you want to show me, show me," 

Her lips split into an almost manic grin as she reached for his hands. "There are a few rules though, alright?" 

He nodded slowly, perplexed by her sudden dominance. She lifted his hands from her hips and placed them on the bed by his sides. "No touching," 

She watched as his eyes flicked to his hands and back to her face. "No holding back sounds," 

She smirked as crimson crept along his cheeks and she leaned forward to place soft kisses on the warm skin. "And tell me if you want me to stop," 

He took a moment to think before he nodded slowly and she surged forward to take his lips with her own. Her hands gripped the sides of his face as she pulled his bottom lip between her teeth. He opened his mouth to her as a wave of uncertainty washed over him, this was completely new and foriegn to him but there was a thrill to it that made him want more. 

She snaked her tongue into his mouth and ran it along his own until they were both panting messes and needed to come up for air. She watched the way his chest heaved and his fingers curled against the soft sheets and she wondered briefly if he got the same warm feeling in his chest as he watched her writhe beneath him. 

She kissed his chin softly and then made her way down his jaw and throat making her way down his skin until she reached his chest. She eyed one of his hardened dusky nipples for a moment before dipping and placing a kiss just below his collarbone. 

She felt his breathing hitch as she pulled away from the kiss and placed her top teeth against the smooth skin. He shuddered under her as she began dragging her teeth down his pec until her teeth reached the hardened bud. 

She cast her glance up to his face and grinned before wrapping her lips around the bud. She had to brace herself as he threw back his head and arched his back. A strangled cry filled the room as his fingers wound tightly into the sheets. 

She moaned against his skin as she rolled her tongue over the pert nipple and he thrashed under her and small cries of ecstasy left his lips. She felt his feet trying to find purchase as she reached to tweak his other nipple between her fingers and she wondered why she had never done this before. 

She mimicked the motions that he would normally make and judging by the low moans bubbling in his chest he was enjoying himself. She pulled away and a small strand of saliva stayed connected to his abused nippled until it snapped as she wiped her face, giving the panting man under her a moment to breathe. She waited until he caught his breath before diving back down at taking his other nipple into her mouth. 

His hips bucked roughly up into hers and she clamped her teeth down into the nipple she had been gently sucking on. His head flew back against the pillows as a startled cry fell from his lips, she pulled his nipple softly drawing a low groan from his chest. 

"That counts as touching," He let out a soft sound that was somewhere near a whimper as she lifted her hips off of him and rocked forward to take the lobe of his ear between her teeth. 

He muttered something under his breath and she chuckled as she dropped back down. A low moan bubbled through her chest as she gently rocked against his clothed cock. "What was that?" 

"Nothing," His knuckles were white from the strain of gripping the sheets.

She shook her head sending strands of her black hair flying around her as she took her own nipples between her thumb and forefinger. "You sure?" 

He was staring up at her through half lidded eyes as she gently bounced and massaged her breasts and rolled her hips against him. "Can I touch you?" 

Her lips split into a sly grin as he half heartedly lifted one of his hands. He was being so good for her. He could easily just flip her over and have his way with her but he was indulging her little fantasy.

She made a show of pondering his request before leaning forward and pressing her breasts against his chest. "No," 

He let his hand fall limply against the bed and bit his lip. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" 

"A little too much," She smiled down at him. "I would tie you up if I could," 

She felt a shudder run through his body and she froze. "What was that?" 

"Nothing," He was looking anywhere but her face as she leaned closer to him. 

"You would like that wouldn't you?" She ground her hips down drawing a low groan from him. "You want to be tied up and helpless," 

His breath hitched as she slowly rocked against him. "Imagine it, a big strong man like you completely pliant under me," she ran her fingers over his chest and sighed wistfully.

"But not today," He blinked up at her with confusion etched across his face. "Maybe later though," 

"Wh—?" She shushed him.

"Strip for me," She rolled off of him to reach into one of the drawers next to their bed to retrieve the small vial of oil that resided there. 

The bed behind her shifted and she could feel him struggling to get his pants off quickly enough. She only turned to face him once she heard the light fabric fall to the floor. "Are you ready?" 

He nodded slowly as he laid back against the pillows. His bare skin was illuminated by the soft glow of the moon and his cock laid heavily against the thick patch of hair that trailed down his stomach. 

He was beautiful.

She trailed her fingers over the thick muscles of his thigh and grinned as he shuddered under her touch. "Relax love," 

She placed a soft kiss to the crest of his hip. "We're just having a little fun," 

He let out a shuddering sigh that she could have almost sworn was the word please as her fingers finally turned their attention to his weeping cock. A thick bead of pearly white precum leaked from the tip and she bit her lip as she swirled her thumb over the pearly bead. 

She slid her hand down to the base of his cock and back up again working herself into a slow languid pace that ended each stroke with a twist of her wrist that had his seeing stars. With her free hand she uncorked the vial of oil and tilted it so that the slick substance dribbled down her hand and his cock.

He stifled a moan and she halted her motions. "You're holding back love," 

He looked up at her with lust clouded golden eyes. "What if someone hears?" 

"So what if someone hears?" The whole situation had bolstered her confidence and there was no stopping her now. "Let them hear you, let them hear that I can bring their fearsome king to his knees," 

His damn broke. 

Her grip on his cock tightened and she began working his cock over with renewed vigor and she nearly cackled as he threw his head back and _roared_.

The sound shook the walls and she was sure that there would be guards rushing toward them. They would turn back if they were smart. 

Another loud moan ripped through the room as she slowed her pace and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Tell me what you want?" 

He swallowed thickly as his chest heaved. "You," 

"What was that?" She hummed softly as she reached up to tease one of his nipples. 

"Let me touch you," His voice wavered dangerously as his hands desperately gripped the sheets under him. "Please," 

"Not just yet love," She rubbed a gentle circle just under his pec with her thumb. "I'm not done with you yet," 

He threw his head back against the pillows with a defeated sigh. "You're insufferable," 

She laughed, she wanted to challenge him, to poke and prod at him until he broke and flipped her over to fuck her into the mattress, but she wasn't going to do that. She was going to let him lie there and squirm while she took control. 

"You've been good though," He watched with bated breath as she lifted her hips and lined him up with her dripping slit. "You should be rewarded," 

It took everything he had not to thrust up to meet her as she sank slowly down, stretching herself as she went. A low hiss filled the air as they both adjusted to the new position. 

She took a moment to breath as her hips settled against his and admired the look on his face. His mouth was slightly open, head thrown back, hands desperately gripping the sheets below him. It was breathtaking.

She splayed her hands on his chest to steady herself as she lifted her hips and slowly sank back down. Her thighs burned from the exertion but the soft sounds he was making made it worth it. 

She let out a soft moan of her own, the stretch between her thighs and the completely full feeling he left her with was intoxicating. Her hands traced nonsensical lines over his chest as she worked into a slow heavy pace. 

Her thighs were shaking as she lifted herself off of him. She paused for a moment with only the tip left inside of her. The effort was nearly impossible but she bit her lip and twisted both of his nipples between her fingers as she slammed her hips down again. 

He twisted under her with another roar as she set into a fast almost frantic pace. "Yo—"

His hands were on her before she could finish the words. One massive hand settled on her hip while the other rested on the back of her neck. He helped to support her weight but let her do most of the work. 

He slowly rolled his hips as she moved against him adding just enough friction to keep her chasing the white hot coil that was slowly winding in her stomach. Their breath mingled in the air in ragged pants as her pace faltered, her legs were slowly giving out.

"Shit," She moaned deep in her chest as the burn in her thighs reached its peak. 

The hand on her neck moved to her hip and he hummed, almost purred really, as he easily kept her pace chasing his own building climax. Her head lolled to the side as she lifted one of her hands from his chest to rub tight quick circles on her neglected clit. 

He cursed under his breath, he was close, oh so close to that wonderful release and the clarity that came with it. "Close," He murmured through gritted teeth as he looked up at her through his eyelashes. "So, close," 

"So cum for me," 

His hips stuttered once, twice, and then warmth flooded through her. The warm full feeling was enough to push her over the edge and she came undone with a small hoarse cry. 

She collapsed onto his heaving chest, her breath ghosted across his sweat slicked skin. A short laugh bubbled from her chest as she tried to sit up and lift her hips to retrieve her discarded night dress, but his hands kept an iron grip on her hips keeping himself hilted inside of her. "Wait,"

He took a short heaving breath. "Stay," 

She nodded softly and laid to rest her cheek on his chest. They laid in silence as their breathing evened and he absentmindedly played with a strand of her hair. "That must have been a hell of a dream," 

Her laughter echoed through the room as he broke the silence. "It was," She folded her arms over his chest and rested her head against them so she could look up at him. "The dream was a little different though," 

"Oh," He cocked his head slightly. "How so?" 

She burst into a fit of giggles as he looked at her with an almost adorable confused face. She looked around the room as if someone might overhear her before leaning forward to whisper in his ear. 

Crimson flooded his face and ears and she laughed hard enough to roll off of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was pegging, she had a dream about pegging him 🥴
> 
> There will be a pegging oneshot over on my oneshot collection sometime soon 😜
> 
> The trashcan has officially taken over the entirety of my brain.... send help...🗑🦝

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are very appreciated!


End file.
